


特伊斯之歌

by GOMS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOMS/pseuds/GOMS
Summary: ABO 先婚后爱
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. C0-2

已经等了将近三个小时，他很困。  
Jungwoo一直坐在床边，巨大的舱窗之外是无边无际的苍茫夜空，缓慢而平稳行驶的舰只按照既定的轨道无声的前进，在他等待的这段时间中，总共经过了两个很小的星球，小到Jungwoo甚至不知道它们的编号。他不是中央舰队的人，只从课堂与模拟参观上学到过中央舰队领域内的基本行星，从未想过有一天自己会来到这么遥远的地方。  
他一直在努力朝自己家乡的方向看去，试图找到一些让他熟悉也让他心安的蛛丝马迹，很遗憾，太遥远了。他的家乡，布莱希勒舰队，领域面积接近中央舰队的三分之二，一直试图挑战中央舰队的权威，数次计划夺回今在中央舰队领域内的星系圣城特伊斯，但从未获胜过哪怕一次。他们不懂得失败，每每求和也只是为了下一次战争到来前的养精蓄锐。  
而中央舰队也一直没有将他们当作是威胁过，甚至纵容这种情况不断发生，他们如此确信自己强大的军事力量，又总是满怀期待地笑纳布莱希勒奉上的所有好处。Jungwoo只是没想到，他竟也会成为这其中的一环。  
婚礼在晚上七点钟举行，整个仪式只花费了半个小时，完全按照流程，跟之前演练过的八百遍一模一样，除了台下多坐了许多人，以及，见到了他真正的丈夫。  
他没能跟他说一句话。他的丈夫很忙，仪式结束后很多人都喊他过去，招呼他，他被人群密密地包围住，而Jungwoo站在原地，不知道该怎么办。在这里他没有认识的人，布莱希勒舰队没有派一个人前来参加，这个婚礼是中央舰队的庆典，就是布莱希勒的耻辱。他在想着，要不要悄悄离开，又担心自己这样的举动会被认为是没有礼貌，所以半天没有任何下一步的动作。  
他的丈夫在人群中瞄到他，叫了两个士兵过来，把他带到了这里——他们的卧室，并告诉他：安静等候航空长回去。  
他昏昏欲睡，不知道自己到底等待了多久。突然，房门外传来两声齐刷刷的“长官！”Jungwoo被惊醒，他急忙看向已自动打开的房门。他的丈夫，中央舰队总航空长，平民的出身，年轻的传奇，Lucas，他做了个手势，让守在门前的士兵退后，正把他的视线转向Jungwoo。  
“Jungwoo Kim。”他叫道。  
“长官。”  
“你应该叫丈夫，或者我的名字。”Lucas英俊的眉毛皱起来，他似乎察觉到什么，脸色不虞，大迈步地走到Jungwoo面前，一言不发地张开手，伸到他面前。  
Jungwoo将才藏进袖中没多久的匕首掏出来，放入了Lucas的手掌上。“我不是有意的……长官，不，我……我只是担心您也许会太野蛮。”  
“我会的。”Lucas举起那把小巧精美的匕首，让它在灯光下闪烁着冷冽的光泽，说道。  
Jungwoo愣住。  
“为你做婚前准备的人是谁？”Lucas收起那把匕首，漠然地看着他的眼睛，问道：“他的职务被解除了。”  
Jungwoo咬住牙与他对视，“我不会内疚的，”他说，“这是你们舰队的人，别妄想让我有负罪感。”他需要高高抬起头才能与Lucas对视，那姿势让他格外难受，而Lucas带来的压迫感也让他几乎透不过气来，加上他已经在这个空荡无聊的房间等他等了如此漫长的时间，等来的却是几乎毫无抵抗的被看穿与话里话外的轻视与威胁。这一切的一切都让Jungwoo仇恨，他的眼中带上了仇恨的情绪。  
如果现在Lucas杀掉他也未尝不可，那是他的最好归宿。但是Lucas没有，他轻轻地弯了弯嘴角，以一种最平静也是最侮辱人的方式，看着他敌视的眼神，毫无察觉、自然而然并发自内心地评价了一句：“真可怜。”  
Jungwoo拼命忍住不让自己的眼泪掉下来。没错，他是很可怜，被自己的舰队当作礼物双手奉上，实际是被抛弃了，如果他自己想为自己挑一个不那么伤人的词语，也可以说他是为了布莱希勒牺牲了自己。他不确定自己的丈夫是无意的还是刻意这样说，毫无疑问这羞辱了他。这样的评语从自己甚至没有姓氏的丈夫口中讲出，羞辱意味更甚。  
没有姓氏就等同于没有血脉，没有家族，在星系任何一个舰队之中，这都是最低贱、最卑劣的人群的象征。中央舰队把他这份“礼物”给了这么一个人，几乎是在朝他的脸上吐唾沫，也就是说，朝着布莱希勒舰队吐唾沫。他不怪自己的家乡没派人来参加。  
他想反驳，抓紧了手下的床单，考虑该如何措辞得当地回击回去，但Lucas没有给他这个时间，这位应酬了一晚上的长官对谈话已经索然无味，刚才对自己新婚妻子说的两句已让他觉得足够。他把坐在床边的Jungwoo拉起来，扔到了柔软的床上。  
一切都来得如此突然，前一分钟他们还像两个陌生人一样，现在却亲密无间地滚在同一张床上。甚至直到进入他，他的丈夫都还只是这样称呼他：“Kim。”他说他会野蛮的，他也确实那么做了。Jungwoo痛苦地叫了两声，如此直接和粗暴，没有给他半分缓和的时间，这是暴力。  
从未体验过的感受，Jungwoo想蜷缩起来，他的身体被自己的丈夫拉开，在他面前袒露着，慢慢地身体里的羞耻感消失不见。因为疼痛，他只想示弱求他慢一点、轻一点，或者是强硬地讽刺他的低贱、与生俱来的粗鲁。  
最后他什么都没有说，咬着嘴唇忍受了下来，他知道他身后空无一物，没有愿意继续疼爱他的父母家族，也没有愿意像保卫任何一个子民一样保护他的舰队。过了今晚，Jungwoo就不再属于布莱希勒舰队，他无依无靠。

Lucas在他身上成结标记花费了比常人更多的精力与时间。他根本没到发情的时间，是身体为了不那么疼去适应他的丈夫，在结合过程中发的情。但成结的时候Jungwoo还是疼得要命，狠狠地咬了Lucas好几口，把他的背抓得到处都是伤痕。后来他一边哭着说“不要”，还说了好几次“我恨你”，但是他想Lucas应该根本没有听到，不过就算他听到，肯定也不会放过他。  
他不喜欢中央舰队。但必须承认的一点是，比起布莱希勒，中央舰队的舰只确实更加先进。整夜的行进期间，宇宙中的任何辐射线、物质波动都没有对它造成任何细微影响，在他们入睡后不久，两面舱窗便随房间自动切换为生态模拟状态，根据时间来为他们调控温度、湿度之外应该适时出现在窗外的光照。  
Jungwoo早早醒过来，觉得自己不太清醒，脑袋昏昏沉沉，应该是昨晚没有睡好的缘故。他躺在床上为自己难过了一会儿，接着小心翼翼地爬下床。他的丈夫还在睡梦中，呼吸平稳。Jungwoo蹲下身子缩在床边，无声地看了他半天，终于把这张还很陌生的脸看得不再那么陌生后，慢慢地扶着墙站了起来，再说，他本来也累得不能再继续蹲着了。  
房间很单调，昨晚他已经反反复复看了有三个小时，现在过去一晚也没有任何改变。他在靠近房间门口的长柜上发现了自己偷藏起来又被收走的匕首。那是他小时候某一年的生日礼物，很漂亮，刀柄的正反两面各自镶嵌了一颗冰蓝色的宝石，是他好不容易藏在身上带来中央舰队的，几次检查都差点被发现。Jungwoo尽量不让自己发出任何声音，屏住呼吸轻手轻脚走过去。手刚碰到刀柄，就听到了身后床上传来的命令声：“放下。”  
Jungwoo拿刀的手飞快松开，收了回去。他转过身，却一下子有点晕，连退了两步，手扶到身后的长柜上才停住。  
“怎么了？”Lucas问他。  
“没事。”Jungwoo摇摇头，他确实不太舒服，但他不想跟Lucas说，他觉得自己会不舒服都是因为他。  
“你脸色很差，”Lucas下床走过来，走到他面前，伸手摸了摸他的脸，Jungwoo想躲但没来得及，“脸颊太烫，Kim，你发烧了。”  
Jungwoo觉得他突然离得自己太近了，于是伸手推了Lucas一下。他不想跟他靠这么近。Lucas从长柜上取下那把匕首，对他说：“不要再打拿回去的主意，在中央舰队你不能拥有武器。”  
“我没有想用它伤害谁。”Jungwoo委屈地说，他只是想自保。他不想因为可能发生的任何意外死掉。这里全是中央舰队的人，一把小刀能有什么大用处？更不用说面对的是强大的Alpha。  
“那也不行。”Lucas叫了一个士兵来取走那把小巧的匕首，他对Jungwoo说，“以后不要再想它，我会替你保管。”  
只是说得好听，Jungwoo知道他根本没有打算以后要还给他。他不再多说什么，又推了一把在他身前站着的Lucas，这次找了个借口，语气有些讨好地说：“太近了，会传染的。”  
他不是个宁为玉碎不为瓦全的人，尽管看起来连一件小事都忍受不了，却能够忍受到现在。但是Lucas因为他的讨好再一次笑了一下。没错，他知道丈夫在笑他，他的意图是很明显，但是那有什么错吗？他只是想活下去，而且活得不那么令人难捱，这值得他被三番两次嘲笑吗？“你真的很可恶！”Jungwoo涨红了脸，终于忍不住冲他喊道。  
Lucas刚才下床时只简单穿了一件衬衫，现在他已经披上了自己的军装上衣，听到自己妻子的控诉，他低声笑起来，“觉得我想要你吗？”  
Jungwoo怔了一下，他不明白这句问话是什么意思，于是又恨又怕地偷偷瞅了Lucas一眼，然而发现丈夫并没有要解释的意思，这让他很是不知所措。他的脸色逐渐变白，手也不自觉地攥紧。他强作镇定地等Lucas再说点别的什么，却一直没有等到，所以只好由他来开口：“那么……你大可提前说好，说你……你不愿意要我，或者你昨晚就可以。你可以不来参加婚礼，你可以在婚礼上说你不愿意，你可以赶走我，昨晚你可以杀掉我……你怎么不杀掉我！”Jungwoo难受地蹲下身去，他感觉眼前一片天旋地转，料定自己会站不稳。他用双手捂住自己的脸。清晨的光线太刺眼，他不喜欢，现在甚至特别讨厌。  
“有些命令我可以违抗，但大部分不可以，”Lucas淡淡地说，“我们最好相安无事。”  
他不想这样，Jungwoo想。他知道自己一开口又要说错话，但是他不甘心，不甘心这样。他自暴自弃地说：“我不要，我做不到跟你相安无事，你可以让我跟其他人，反正你本来也——”  
“够了！你很愚蠢！”Lucas有些愠怒地打断他，“不要再任性，你应该庆幸嫁给的是我，而不是什么这里的其他人。”  
Jungwoo被他严厉的语气吓了一跳，眼眸中泛起泪光。但他不甘示弱，仍嘴硬道：“其他人有什么不好？”  
“舰长不会娶你，叶利茨副舰的长子在与布莱希勒的这次交战中差点丧命。剩余倒是还有两位总长尚未续弦，嫁给他们没问题，但那两位都已经不再年轻，而他们一旦不在，中央舰队不可能继续留下你，到时候，你还能去哪里？  
这个问题彻底激怒了Jungwoo，被抛弃是他的死穴——他无处可去，无论是现在，还是将来。他很清楚，显然Lucas也对此无比清楚：他唯一能依靠的是他的丈夫。即便如此，这个事实被丈夫如此直白地讲出来，实在是让他尊严尽失。Jungwoo顾不得教养与应有的礼貌，几乎是气急败坏地冲Lucas喊道：“但你也会死！”  
话音刚落他便意识到自己这句话有多严重，身体下意识地往后一缩，随后干脆闭上了眼睛，认命地等待即将到来的怒火。在片刻的安静中，他神思恍惚地想着，如果待会他的丈夫动手打他，他该怎么办？想不出任何可以反抗的办法，所以好像只能忍受。不过Lucas并没有朝他发火，反而刚才隐隐约约的怒气现在也完全消退散尽。他已经穿戴整齐，将身边摆在桌上的军帽拿到自己手上，说，“所以你应该祈祷我能多活几年，为了自己。”  
自己洗漱结束之后，Lucas走过去将还赤脚蹲在地上的Jungwoo拉起，他又哭了。Lucas说：“穿好衣服去洗漱，跟我一起吃早餐。早餐过后我要去工作，待会儿会有医生过来给你输液。Kim，跟我保证到晚上你不会再让自己的身体出现任何意外。”  
“我不知道我……”  
“跟我保证。”  
Jungwoo只好点了点头，纯粹是不想再惹Lucas不高兴。他看着Lucas转身走出去，关上门，自己才抹了把脸上的眼泪，慢腾腾地去拿衣服穿。他走动起来很不舒服，不管是颈后被咬了无数次的腺体还是身下的某个部位，都又痛又涩，让他觉得非常难堪。  
他到达餐厅的时间比Lucas晚了几分钟，但是他的丈夫并没有先吃，而是一直在等他。在他身侧笔直地站着一名士兵，正在一条一条详尽地跟他汇报工作。Lucas看到他过来，就挥了挥手让那个士兵停下出去。他默默看着拉开座椅坐到他对面的妻子，手指在自己的婚戒上摩挲。不知道是因为刚才受惊被吓到还是因为害羞，妻子一直低着头默默吃东西，不敢抬头看他，也没有开口说话。  
“今晚你需要陪我出席一个宴会，控制好你的情绪。”Lucas告诉他。  
“什么宴会？”  
“胜利庆典。”Lucas看了他一眼，回答道。这是他们击退布莱希勒后举行的庆祝晚宴，在宴会上舰长会对立功的士兵及将领进行功勋表彰，然后把那些从布莱希勒手中拿到的战利品进行赏赐以及慈善捐赠。同时，这也是中央舰队最高级的社交场合，你再也不会在任何一个其他地方见到如此多的中央舰队最高层人员。Jungwoo当然不知道，本来他也应该是在这次晚宴上被赏赐出去的一件战利品，跟其他战利品的命运一样，现在只不过是稍微提前了一些。  
Jungwoo紧攥着手里的刀叉，几乎咽不下口中的食物，他艰难地开口问道：“我不想去，可以吗？”  
Lucas没有回答他，直接忽视了妻子刚才开口询问的问题，接着自己的话对他说：“下午我的秘书会过来帮你。穿好礼服，礼服他会在过来时拿过来，然后他会带你到晚宴地点。记住，这一点很重要：没有我允许，不要随便跟他人交谈。”

几乎是同一时间，Lucas刚迈出家门不到一分钟，医生就已经到达。确认过过医生进入的请求，Jungwoo慌忙地拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，他站起身，走出餐厅，正好正好看到走进来的医生。  
与他在布莱希勒接触的统一医疗机构不同，中央舰队的医疗产业分级早在很久之前就非常成熟，这位站在Jungwoo面前的医生，供职于中央舰队高层领导人的第一医疗队伍，只为中央舰队最高领导层及其直系亲属服务。他一头浅金色的卷发，身材瘦长，尽管面色严肃，却还是努力向Jungwoo挤出一个微笑：“新婚快乐。”  
没有想到见面第一句话竟然是这个，Jungwoo脸红地“嗯”了一声。幸好因为发烧，他的脸本来就红，不用用太担心被看出来。他预感到这两天还会有许多陌生人对他说这句话，心中暗自自发愁。  
身体数据已经由家庭管家提前发送给医生，在核对过确保无误之后，医生让Jungwoo侧躺到高背沙发上，开始为他输液。这位医生之前就是Lucas的私人医生，昨天由于个人原因没能参加他们的婚礼，所以非常乐意一早过来看看他们中央舰队最年轻总长的新婚妻子。输液过程中，他滔滔不绝地对Jungwoo列数着总长曾立下过赫赫战功之类的事迹，就像绝大多数其他平民一样，他也崇拜这位年轻的长官官。不过Jungwoo只模糊记得前面的一小段，他在输液途中睡着了。  
他梦到了布莱希勒舰队。  
红色的布莱希勒代表着顽强不屈，从人民到舰队都是如此。从小他就被教育，他是布莱希勒“希望的一代”，应该不惜不惜为布莱希勒舰队付出一切代价，夺回圣城特伊斯。在他出生之前，为夺回圣城，布莱希勒舰队接连几次发动战争，因过大的实力差距，因过大的实力差距，均以失败告终。战争中的失利使舰队损失巨大，军事力量惨遭重创，在所有被布莱希勒舰队寄予重望的“希望的一代”之中，他本应是那个独一无二的领导者。  
Jungwoo被一个陌生声音惊醒。醒来之后他发现自己躺在床上，烧已经退了，医生也早早离开。在被打开的卧室门前，站着一位身材高大的陌生女性，Jungwoo猜她应该是丈夫的秘书，他记得Lucas叫她爱玛。但是这样直接闯进自己的卧室，他觉得对方很不尊重自己，于是于是蹙眉问道：“你为什么不先问我就进来？”  
“抱歉，您一直不醒，怕怕时间来不及，总长要求我直接进来喊您起床。”秘书说道，她走进来将手中的盒子打开，将放在里面的礼服拿到Jungwoo面前，接着说：“我在外面等您。”  
“他要求你这么做的？”Jungwoo又问。他盯着眼前的衣服发呆，意识到自己不该这么随便对人发脾气，他想说抱歉，但是爱玛没有听到他后一句，已经转身出去，并体贴地为他关上了门。  
直到被带进晚宴举行的大厅，Jungwoo都没有再说一句话。时间愈近，他愈发从心底里抗拒来参加这次宴会，他不想亲眼看着中央舰队是如何为布莱希勒的惨败而庆祝，而丈夫根本没有考虑过他会是怎样的心情。刚做过不久的有关布莱希勒的梦也让他格外痛苦，他觉得丈夫是故意的，因为之前自己冲撞、冒犯了他，Jungwoo想着，一定是因为这样。  
迎面就是举行晚宴的大厅，宽阔而明亮，两排高大的巴洛克式廊柱，支撑着由无数块碎玻璃组成顶部图案的拱结构穹顶，晶莹闪耀的彩色水晶错落有致地点缀其上。大厅内相隔一段距离摆放的长餐桌上摆放着枝形烛台，微微摇晃的烛火像是树枝上闪动的焰火，随身旁人们来回走动所带起的风忽闪忽闪，人群中的交谈欢笑声在大厅上方回荡着，晚宴即将开始，这里庆祝的氛围已经非常浓厚。  
Jungwoo稳住自己沒有转身逃走。他的丈夫正在向他走过来，跟昨晚在他们的婚礼上向他走来一样没有区别。“我不想参加。”在Lucas揽过他的腰，跟他一起向人群中走去时，Jungwoo再一次对Lucas说。  
他只得到了丈夫一个警告的眼神。  
走在Lucas身边，Jungwoo再一次见识到他的丈夫是多么受欢迎，跟他说话的人总是一个接一个，尽管每一个人丈夫都会为他做介绍，但他还是他还是一个都没有记住。他只记得那些人在望向他时突然变得戏谑的目光——一个布莱希勒人，竟然来参加为击败布莱希勒举办的庆典。最开始他还因为那些目光特别恨Lucas，恨Lucas因为几句话就想要羞辱他，不过，很快他就麻木了。早上他的担忧完全是多余的，没有人真的真的关心他或者想要想要跟他交谈，他们只会对Lucas说“新婚快乐”，在中央舰队没人拿正眼瞧他，他只是一个可有可无的装饰品。  
Jungwoo努力让自己面色平静，他那点已经被丈夫践踏过的自尊心不允许自己在这里失态。七点的钟声一敲响，晚宴就算正式开始了。所有人坐下后，就开始由副舰叶利茨发言。Jungwoo心乱如麻，根本听不进去一丁点儿跟布莱希勒相关的东西，他尽可能地把自己的注意力放在面前的香槟上，小口地呷，冰凉的刺激让他感觉好了不少。Lucas现在现在没空阻止他，因为在副舰之后他也要发言，现在正在前面准备。  
Jungwoo偶尔抬头看一眼他的丈夫。他受人喜爱，真正意义上的备受平民爱戴，没有姓氏，更是广大无姓氏之人的心灵依托，年轻人崇拜他，年长者赞赏他，作为中央舰队历史上最年轻的航空长，可以说，Lucas拥有了他能够拥有的一切。  
再加上一个象征着中央舰队胜利的，来自布莱希勒舰队皇室的妻子。  
但Jungwoo认为这是一桩失败的婚姻，不管对他，还是对Lucas来说。他们之间在观念上有着无法跨越的鸿沟，因为这在心灵上是根深蒂固的。就像他不会在乎中央舰队士兵的牺牲一样，他的丈夫也不可能对布莱希勒死去的人产生怜悯。他们两人在一起是个完全错误的决定Jungwoo越想越觉得迷茫，不由自主地喝了很多酒。意识到丈夫已经结束发言，正不满地向他走过来时，他立刻放下酒杯，站起来跑掉了，路上Jungwoo脚步虚浮，差点撞到一个端着托盘的服务生。  
他迷迷蒙蒙地靠近大厅靠近大厅边缘缘走，祈祷自己不要被人认出来。有些陌生的面孔瞥到他，还有人发出笑声，这些都让他觉得自己正在被当作笑料。他伤心地忍受着，告诉告诉自己，只要不牵扯上布莱希勒，自己怎么样都无所谓，他已经是个弃子，即使再回到布莱希勒也会为全舰人所不齿，在哪里都一样。  
然而那些谈话声还是不可避免地传入他的耳中。  
“布莱希勒人都是失败者，他们被驱赶出中央舰队，靠下作的间谍手段才赢得了了大大小小的战争来扩充领域，所以那么不择手段地想要抢回圣城特伊斯。我听说他们到现在都还没有完全攻克基因技术，直到今天还有很多因为疾病就死去的人，简直可笑！”  
“他们舰队就是这样，只顾一味地增强军事力量，基础设施落后，别说民不聊生，我看是整个舰队人民连基本生存都成问题，怪不得叶利茨副舰才一直计划和平演变。听说，近几年偷渡过来的星际移民有……”  
Jungwoo想冲过去跟他们争辩，脚刚迈出去一步，就被身后的一只手臂扣住腰。他伸手去扯，另一只手臂又拦到他肩前，他被整个按到身后人的怀里，他的丈夫在他耳边低声说：“不要冲动。”Jungwoo双手向后抵住Lucas的腰，侧低下头去咬他的手臂，但他的丈夫完全没有松手的意思，反而抱着他朝没人的角落过去。他拼命挣扎了还是挣脱不开，于是鼻酸地说：“你放开。”声音没有一点力度。  
Lucas直接捂住了他的嘴。  
他的动作很快，所以几乎没有被人注意到，等到停下脚步站定时，Jungwoo早已经放弃了挣扎，但Lucas捂住他嘴的手并没有立刻松开，导致他的脑袋连动都不能动。刚才的那一小段路上他难受地有些呼吸困难，本来就喝了酒，现在整个人都有些发晕，下颏也已经失去知觉，他张不了口，不能说话来提醒身后的人松手，最后鬼使神差地伸出舌头，轻轻舔了一下丈夫的手心。  
意识到自己做了什么后Jungwoo整张脸都开始发烫，想赶快逃走，但是他的做法确实起了作用，他能感受到Lucas身体明显地一顿，随后马上松开了他。获得自由后他急忙红着脸往前快走了两步，想要站得离自己丈夫远一点。  
“他们在抹黑我的家乡！”Jungwoo站稳后站稳后转过身，朝Lucas说道。他大脑空白了几秒，决定不再回想刚才的举动，开始为自己解释。他想表明自己不是无理取闹，Lucas不该这么粗鲁地对他。但本人毫无察觉地，他的语气里饱含着质问、甚至是埋怨的意味。  
Lucas愣了两秒才想起来他指的是什么事情。第一次，Lucas说话没有看他，而是垂下了了眼，“我提醒过你要控制情绪，你不该喝那么多酒。”他说。Jungwoo突然发现了Lucas微红的脸颊，原因可想而知，他整个人几乎羞愧到像在被火烧，又有些恼火。如果不是因为他不松手，他怎么会——  
因为害怕再说错话又惹得丈夫不高兴，Jungwoo艰难地忍住没有开口，最后只是狠狠地瞪了Lucas一眼，转身要走。Lucas仿佛才恢复到正常的状态状态，一把拉住他的手腕，问：“你要去哪？”  
Jungwoo抿着唇不回答他，只是努力去掰他的手指。  
“我让爱玛送你回去，”Lucas对他说，“你喝醉了。”


	2. C3-5

回去的路上爱玛告诉他，他不应该做让Lucas担心的事情，他应该尽量合人心意，做个合格的妻子而不是成为丈夫的麻烦。当时Jungwoo因为喝醉酒反应迟钝，没有反驳，而且那天晚上Lucas回去之后又跟他做了，因为喝醉，他都忘记了自己应该要拒绝，还一直朝着Lucas笑。结果第二天他腰酸背痛，又发现睡衣被撕坏了，他生气地骂Lucas是个卑鄙小人，但是丈夫一句“是你自己非要喝酒的”把他噎了回去。  
说起来Lucas一直很忙，这点在他婚礼第二天还要去上班时Jungwoo就应该清楚。不管是婚礼，还是庆典，还是Jungwoo本身，对Lucas来说都算是一种额外的工作。早上如果他自己不醒，Lucas绝对不会叫他，所以往往醒来之后，Jungwoo发现家里只有他自己一个人。而晚上，他曾经等过一次丈夫下班，就坐在沙发上，等着等着睡了过去。Lucas回家之后把他叫起来。  
“噢，你回来了。”Jungwoo困得双眼都睁不开，从沙发上支起身体，揉着眼睛对丈夫说。  
“为什么不到床上睡？”  
“……我在等你，你看不出来吗？”  
“你睡着了。”  
“现在醒了。”Jungwoo说着站起身，真不应该等他回家，他觉得很扫兴，准备绕过Lucas去睡，却不防被一把扯住胳膊，他烦躁地想要立即甩开：“不要碰我。”Lucas地脸色一下子变得很差，抓他的手抓得更紧，并且一下子把人拽到自己面前，“我有没有告诉过你，不准那么和我说话？”  
Jungwoo被他拽得踉跄了一下才站稳，他不想跟丈夫解释，觉得自己可笑，又实在伤心，“你是个混蛋。”他对Lucas说。  
舰只经过了一颗刚死亡不久的恒星，它爆炸的强光曾短暂地照亮了附近的所有星球，而到现在它们经过时，那颗恒星原来的位置上只有大片暗淡的云团，无数的尘埃飘浮在空中，从窗内望过去，远远地像是一块墓地。像极了他们二人的婚姻。  
Lucas还是抓着他的胳膊，“爱玛说你一天都没怎么吃东西。”  
“哇，她可真够关心我的，现在连我吃不吃东西都成为你的麻烦了吗？”Jungwoo讽刺地一笑，“说真的，你不应该娶我，我本身就是一个大麻烦，结婚那天你没杀掉我，以后会后悔的。”  
“你有什么不满，可以说出来。”  
Jungwoo无力地翻了个白眼。  
之后Jungwoo晚上就也不再等Lucas下班了。除了偶尔能在新闻上远远地看一下那张脸，他一天之间几乎看不到Lucas一眼，他们两个相处的并不愉快。早上他坐在餐桌上，一边吃早餐一边看中央舰队的晨间新闻，他能勉强辨认出几张似乎见到过的面孔，但最熟悉的当然只能是Lucas，他的右脸颧骨下有两道浅浅的抓痕，嘴角还有一块小小的痂口，那是前一天晚上Jungwoo咬的。刚发现时Jungwoo吓得惊呼了一声，随后羞愤地涨红了脸，他根本不知道Lucas平时的工作都是什么，如果Lucas告诉过自己他有要公开露面的工作，那么他不会……至少不会在脸上。  
Lucas又重申了一遍中央舰队对有关圣城特伊斯问题的立场与态度，Jungwoo低头吃一口早餐，就提心吊胆地抬起头来看好一会儿，他很怕有坏心的记者提问一些奇怪的问题。但是屏幕里的Lucas甚至比他亲眼见到要更有生气，回答记者问题时表情也是生动的，看起来比跟他在一起时要开心很多。  
又一个记者拿起话筒准备提问，这次不再是那些千篇一律的问题，他盯着Lucas嘴角的伤口，微微思索了一下，问道：“长官，民众当然相信您在军事方面上的英明决策，不过众所周知，前段时间中央舰队为您促成了一桩婚事，您娶了一位属于布莱希勒舰队的妻子，他的身份是否对您这次的决策产生了一定的影响？”  
Jungwoo一边听一边自娱自乐地想，Lucas跟他见面的时间还没有跟记者见的多，要论影响怎么也轮不到他。  
“我想纠正你一下，先生，我的妻子之前确实来自布莱希勒，但已经不再属于布莱希勒，现在不属于，以后也永远不会再属于，”Lucas平静地看了一眼那个记者，“他是我的妻子，属于我。”  
记者望着他脸上和嘴角的伤痕，轻蔑地笑了一声。  
“那么，你脸上的这些伤只是家庭情趣吗？”  
“我只回答一个问题。”  
“你根本不爱这位妻子吧，只是为了要表明与叶利茨副舰站在相同阵营才同意结婚的，不是吗？大家都知道叶利茨副舰有意培养您成为下一位领导人，不久前的特伊斯战役中，叶利茨副舰的长子受了致命伤，至今都还没有脱离危险。长官，你已经是他的不二人选，在上一次面向全舰人民的民意调研中，民众对您的正面评价达到了78%的惊人比例，冒昧问一下，在不久的将来，中央舰队是否能迎来第一个平民舰长了？”  
“下一位记者。”Lucas依然神色如常，并没有正面作出回答。Jungwoo也不想再看下去，关掉了显示屏。  
下午他一直躲在舰上的花园里，他之前问过爱玛想去中央舰队的随便哪个居民舰看看，但是爱玛说因为他的身份限制，要等他跟Lucas的婚姻满三个月之后才能得到许可，不过他可以找Lucas带他一起去（他当然不会去找），所以现在，他只能一直在这个私人的花园里转来转去。中央舰队由于技术先进，领域内的物种比布莱希勒要丰富许多，他见到了许多在布莱希勒只由拟态实现的植物，蓝色的矢车菊、粉白的绒球蔷薇和橙红色的石榴花，还有很多他不认识的，他之前在布莱希勒对植物学这门课程不太上心，所以只记得一些长相漂亮的花，第一次进花园的那天，每看到一种不认识的花他都要问家庭管家。  
他不想在房间里，于是躺在蔷薇丛里休息，却总是不由自主地想到那个记者的问话，和Lucas模棱两可的态度。  
他不知为何突然焦虑起来，所以这天晚上，直到Lucas回来，他都没能入睡，但不是因为刻意想等他，而是……是害怕。  
他大脑一片混乱，先是想Lucas在他面前什么都没表现出来，根本把他当傻子一样耍……不，他倒是提过那个什么副舰的儿子，但是又告诉他他不可能跟其他人结婚，唯一能结婚的对象就是他。这么说，这确实是早有的计划了?他一心想要成为舰长，所以根本不在乎自己娶的是谁。那太可笑了，没想到他不是个可有可无的摆设，他是个重要的……摆设。可是，如果他当上舰长之后呢？Lucas当上舰长之后，他就不再有任何利用价值了，他还会愿意留下他吗？他们两个关系这么不好。他是对丈夫态度不好，可那是因为Lucas是个混蛋——他确实是个混蛋，一点都不了解他，对他也很不好……  
Lucas进门愣了片刻，他没想到妻子没睡，而且还在专注地想事情，他不知道该不该去打断，就沉默地站在原地看着。  
Jungwoo终于发现了他，“你要当舰长了吗?我看了早上的新闻。”  
“这不是你该关心的事情。”  
“那我应该关心什么？有没有按时吃饭，衣服上有没有皱褶，还是有没有做好一枚站在你身边的胸针，每天傻乎乎地，直到临死那天？”Jungwoo把抱着的枕头扔下床去，枕头滚了一下，停在Luas脚边。  
Lucas瞥了他一眼，弯腰把那个可怜的枕头捡起来，他走到Jungwoo面前，语气变得有些冷地问道：“什么叫'临死那天'？”  
凑近之后，他嘴角上小小的痂口变得很刺眼，Jungwoo偏开头不去看他，Lucas开口命令道：“看着我的眼睛，回答我。”  
Jungwoo面色发白，抿着唇扭回了头。  
“回答问题，不要让我再重复。”  
“你……你明明心里清楚，你会杀掉我吧，等当上舰长之后？我知道你根本不爱我，那个记者说对了，你利用了我，我们的婚姻这么不合适，如果我早知道，还不如在来中央舰队的路上就自杀……那个送我来的长官就说过，我会死在中央舰队，我再也回不去布莱希勒了……所以我想过被斩首，被割断喉咙，或者是直接溶解掉，那些都比现在这样好。从离开布莱希勒的那一天起，我一直想着自己会怎么死掉，我没说自己害怕是因为怕得麻木了，你真卑鄙，你应该让我死得直接一点，而不是这样被欺骗……”  
Jungwoo非常难堪，语无伦次地说了很多，他在丈夫的目光下觉得自己无所遁形，他担心了一天，害怕了一天，他不愿意总是去想这件事，但Lucas没有回答是或者不是，没错，他是个很好的政客，善于转移话题，避开所有利害相关的问题，不会轻易透露自己真正的意愿。Jungwoo曾经也学习过这些东西，但现在对他已经没什么用，他活下来还是死只是别人随口的一句话。尽管他也不想因为这么一点小事提心吊胆，翻来覆去地想。  
Lucas伸出手，挡住了他的眼睛。  
他的掌心很热，Jungwoo听到他叹了一口气。

“早知道就不让你看我了，好怕你会哭。”  
Lucas声音很轻地说，他就那么挡着Jungwoo的眼睛，俯下身吻了一下他的脸颊。  
Jungwoo还在想他的事情：“你不清楚？那不可能，布莱希勒不可能会跟你们握手言和，送我过来不是为了想跟中央舰队友好交往，展示温顺的态度只是想中央舰队放松警惕。天！任何人都能看出这一点，这是个再明显不过的事实。我根本不受重视，从我分化之后就再也不受重视了，你们怎么会不清楚这一点……布莱希勒像丢垃圾一样把我扔给你们……”  
“好了，”Lucas打断了他，“Kim，你的神经一直紧绷着，这样不好，睡一觉吧。”他的手滑下去，惊得Jungwoo一瞬间从自己的担忧中清醒过来，吓了一跳，急忙避开丈夫的触碰，匆匆跳下床去，远远地站住。  
“今晚我不想做。”他说。Lucas像听不懂他在说什么一样看着他，这让他心里没底，急忙更加严肃地说：“你要尊重我的意愿，你不能……你不能……”他语塞了，于是更加紧张。他想不到合适的词语，结婚之后他经常这样，这不是第一次Jungwoo不知道该怎么对自己丈夫说明。  
“睡吧。”最后Lucas轻轻地说，走到他面前，抱着又亲吻了他的脸。躺到床上之后Jungwoo心里还是在担心，被吻过之后他的脸颊一直滚烫了很久，但幸好Lucas什么都没对他做，他们度过了非常平静的一晚。  
但是，仿佛在嘲笑他前一晚可笑的拒绝似的，第二天Jungwoo就进入了发情期。  
Jungwoo流着汗，浑身发烫，心脏跳得飞快。他做了许多混杂的梦。有些他根本记不清搞不懂的梦境，但都让他身体痉挛，精神错乱，他看见闪着红光的冲击气流朝他直逼而来，流动的河流中满是溶化的钻石，仅与他有过两面之缘的叶利茨副舰脑袋骨碌碌地滚动着，布莱希勒高扬着红色的旗帜，四周都是逐渐逼近的欢呼声，小孩子哭着笑着，他依稀看到Lucas他丈夫的脸，这张脸竟然让他感到了亲切，他着急地大声喊他，从梦里醒过来。而且很快把Lucas也弄醒了。  
这天Lucas没去上班。不只是这天，明天，后天，他都一直没出去过。他被弄醒之后就通知了爱玛，让她把所有必要的日程往后延。Jungwoo趴在他身上咬他肩膀，虽然意识很不清醒，但咬得很使劲，在他身上留了很多个牙印。  
Lucas关掉通讯就咬回去，反反复复按着妻子的头，咬他颈后的腺体，他听到妻子微弱的理智声音嘟囔了几声：“别咬了……”可他总是忍不住。时间已经是白天了，妻子橙红色的头发被一绺斜光照着，火也似的耀着他的眼。  
两人没日没夜地在床上纠缠，Jungwoo被热潮逼得好像发疯，在布莱希勒，他分化之后抑制剂用得特别狠，是因为怕自己想起来自己是什么，现在没了阻碍，便控制不住作乱，把丈夫的头发扯得很乱，两只脚蹬得床单都皱在一起。  
但是有些事可以拖可以向后延，有的不能。第三天的时候，便有人直接上门来找Lucas。  
Lucas好不容易把妻子推开，走出卧室关上门，他的下级毕恭毕敬地站在几米外，给他看显示屏，“长官，我们的一个支队返程路上，在771-1619高维线上出了事故，目前推测是跟未知物体相撞，现在还没有具体依据证明……”  
“有幸存者吗？”  
“没有，十九位驾驶员全部失去生命迹象。”  
“副舰长知道吗？”  
“是他让我来通知您的。”  
Lucas看了一眼卧室的个人监控，Jungwoo已经从床上下来，靠在门口想要出来，他开不了门，但是脑子不清醒还努力地尝试去开，身体软软地贴着墙壁，几乎站不住。  
“这件事不能曝光。”他收回目光，说。  
“叶利茨副舰也是这么说的，但是他让我来问一句这件事您的看法，他想知道有没有可能，是布莱希勒舰队做的？”  
Lucas安静了几秒，再度开口时语气有些急躁：“我不能保证，把失事战舰残骸全部清扫收回，保存完整，我过后处理。”  
Jungwoo已经躺到了地上，Lucas进去把他拉到床上。  
他的发情期持续了快一个周，一结束Lucas就忙不迭地去工作了。Jungwoo认为这件事让他很丢脸，在家里闲着总时不时地想起他那几天干了些什么，感觉自己比刚结婚时还要怕Lucas，也不想见他，每天总是躲着他。晚上Lucas回家，他躲在花园里，躺在花丛里，丈夫过来找他让他进去，他还把人推得一个趔趄。  
“怎么了？”  
Jungwoo把脸埋在花丛里，闷声道：“我不高兴。”  
Lucas半天没说话，等得Jungwoo抬起头来看他，见他还是原地站着，很不耐烦地伸出脚踹他的小腿，“你自己睡，自己睡吧……”声音还是有商有量的。  
Lucas又安静了一小会儿，这才开口：“过几天有一个公开活动我们要一起参加，你需要提前准备。”  
“什么？”  
“舰长组织的一次监狱视察，他希望我们都能去。”  
“监狱？”Jungwoo猛地坐起身来，难以置信地看向Lucas，他的头发沾上了一片紫鸢尾花瓣，然而自己并没有意识到。  
“只是去看看。”Lucas说，他见妻子已经坐起来，就俯下身把他从花丛里拉出来，Jungwoo还是不想进去，但他说：“等视察结束，我可能会有一到两天的假期，之前你不是跟爱玛说想去居民舰吗？我们可以去202舰，这是中央舰队最大的居民舰，不过，我们有可能被认出来，还需要——”  
“主要是因为你，如果我自己去就肯定没事。”Jungwoo忍不住说。  
“你自己还不能去。”  
“我知道！不用你再告诉我，爱玛跟我说过很多遍了。你们何必这么谨慎，我能做什么对中央舰队不利的事？我连把刀没有，只有你们杀我的份……”  
Lucas替他把头发上的花瓣捋下来，没有再说什么。  
中央舰队一共有七座监狱，全部被安置在相近的七颗行星上，由于舰队在星系内的强大，他们关押了无数在星际间流窜的逃犯。中央舰队这样做的目的并非为了正义，而是为了保护舰队自身的安全。如今星系内的各大舰队中，普遍都是曲率引擎驱动舰只行进，而中央舰队为最新的高维空间跃迁技术投入了巨额的研发资金，并且为了投入使用已经测试建立了三十余条恒星间的高维线，这些星际间的逃犯行踪不定，一旦闯入他们设置的安全路线，极有可能造成舰队的巨大损失。两相权衡之下，中央舰队做出了现在的决定——所以现在光星际逃犯已经占满了三个监狱。  
Jungwoo走在Lucas身边，他们前面是舰长，叶利茨副舰没有来，但是舰长Jungwoo也认识，婚礼的那天他去了，而且人也很亲切，让当时无比紧张的Jungwoo心情放松了一些。  
现在他看着舰长的后背，并不觉得特别紧张，只是监狱的氛围确实不好，每个人表情都比较严肃，Jungwoo转过头去看他丈夫，Lucas紧锁着眉头，一脸凝重，紧紧地盯着前方，这次视察Jungwoo甚至感觉他比自己还要紧张。  
视察前三座监狱已经花了一上午的时间，下午舰长建议他和Lucas应该分道去，他去两个重刑犯监狱，而Lucas和他的妻子去战犯监狱。  
和舰长分开上舰后，Lucas自己坐着沉思，偶尔朝他看过来一眼，莫名地让Jungwoo心中不安起来，他犹豫了一下，凑过去问他：“你在想什么事情？”  
“没什么。”  
“你没什么的时候才不这样。”  
Lucas看着他，眼睛忽地亮了一下，问道：“要不你待在舰上？”  
“怎么了？前面三个监狱我都看过了。我不怕。”  
“战犯监狱可能有布莱希勒的战俘，你不怕见他们吗？”  
Jungwoo身体畏缩了一下，他马上想到这种可能。Lucas说的没错，中央舰队跟布莱希勒舰队交战多次，历时甚久，而且至今维持着全胜的战绩，想也知道会有多少布莱希勒的战俘。  
“你们没有杀他们吗？”半响，Jungwoo才开口问道。  
Lucas摇了摇头。  
“我不知道……我，你说我该去吗？他们会有认识我的吗？可是，舰长说希望我们……你刚才在想这个吗？”  
Lucas忽然笑了笑，“对，是我想多了……你必须得跟我去，舰长要我带着你我就得带着你，不舒服也忍着吧，反正……很快的。”  
这话被他说得怪怪的，Jungwoo撇了一下嘴，凑过去的上半身又坐回去，“我本来也没说不去。”  
他们一行很快到达了第一座战犯监狱，Lucas挽着他的胳膊一起下舰，他跟监狱长没说几句话就直接去开始视察，一路上都走得很快。先前Lucas不说还好，告诉过他之后，Jungwoo就不停地想着他们布莱希勒被关押在这里的战俘，待会儿见到他们，他该怎么面对……  
“王子！”  
一声悲戚的叫喊把他唤回现实。他们已经步入布莱希勒战俘区。Jungwoo不禁屏住呼吸，神情慌乱地去寻找着这声音的来源。  
Lucas也放缓脚步，朝那个方向望过去。  
一间单人牢房，带着管制颈环的布莱希勒战俘直直地望着他们，他脸色枯黄，面无血色，瘦得乌黑的眼眶深陷下去，眯着浑浊的眼珠看着站在Lucas身边的Jungwoo，瘦骨嶙峋的双手朝往前举着，“我们的王子…布莱希勒寄予你先所未有的重望，你却甘心屈居人下，背叛整个布莱希勒，可悲，可悲啊……”  
Jungwoo被他说的抬不起头，他往丈夫身后缩了缩，紧紧地抓住他的手臂。  
那人的声音引起了更多战俘的注意，他们注视着站在敌人身边的人，曾经作为拯救他们的希望培养的舰队继承人，现在已经委身敌舰的军官，且毫无羞耻之心地随丈夫前来参观，似乎在嘲笑他们对布莱希勒可笑的忠诚。  
尽管Lucas已经拉着他走得很快，但他还是觉得那段路程漫长得可怕，以至于刚停下脚步，他就忍不住松开紧握Lucas的手，难受地弯下腰去，止不住地呕吐起来。

身边的Lucas急忙弯腰来扶他，但他已经完全控制不住想要呕吐的冲动，顾不得场合，蹲到了地上继续干呕着。  
“Kim，不舒服吗？你走太多……”  
“闭嘴。”Jungwoo在呕吐间隙回了他丈夫一句，被这么多人看着，他尴尬得只想这阵该死的呕吐感赶快过去。但他吐了半天什么也没吐出来。因为前一天晚上他紧张得根本吃不进东西，上午又得知了可能会见到布莱希勒舰队的战俘，更加没心思吃东西。“舰上有医生，我带你上去。”Lucas看他一脸痛苦，说着便把人拉了起来。  
“告诉舰长，视察中止了，我的妻子身体不适，需要休息，”他又对跟在身旁负责活动的分级部长说，“我要立刻返回。”就这样Lucas直接扔下进行不到一半的视察工作不管，带着Jungwoo回到了舰上。被匆匆喊出来的医生守在床前等着他们，一见到人进来就急忙迎上去。Jungwoo那一阵恶心过去，现在完全没事了，他看到医生急忙喊：“我好了！我没事了！”可Lucas还是把他放到床上。后脑勺一压上枕头，Jungwoo就立即想坐起来，Lucas站到一边，这次是医生又把他按住了。  
“你这么多此一举，其实是自己不想继续看了，对吧？还要拿我当借口。”  
Lucas低着头，好像在想些别的什么，匆匆扫了他一眼，随口回答Jungwoo：“看多久都是一样的，正好我们早点回去不好吗？”  
Jungwoo皱了皱鼻子，无力地哼了一声。  
医生猛地跳起来，激动地面向Lucas：“长官，您夫人怀孕了！”  
他的语气是喜悦的，因此也顺理成章地期待着面前长官的喜悦，但是Lucas似乎完全没有想到，事情发展的方向不在他任何预料之中，他愣在原地，除了瞳孔微微放大以外整个人没有任何变化。于是医生又扭回头去看躺在床上的Jungwoo——这位曾经的布莱希勒王子，如今因为他的一句话惊得瞪大了双眼，肩膀不自觉地耸起。  
竟然没有人能及时回应他带来的这个好消息，医生面色尴尬，挠了挠自己的脑袋，视线不安地在这二人身上来回打转。  
Lucas看向了躺在床上的妻子，而妻子这时也在瞪着不可思议的眼睛看向了他，并且在发现他们对视之后立刻错开了自己的视线。两个人都没有说话，过了一会儿Lucas开口问医生：“你确定？”  
医生点点头。两个人又沉默了。  
医生问道：“长官，需要我……”  
“等一下，你先出去一下。”Lucas别开眼睛，伸出手制止了他接下来要说的话。舰只已经在返程途中，在医生离开之后，房间里再次陷入了沉默。Jungwoo打定了主意不先开口说话，而Lucas则目不转睛地看着他。  
最后还是Lucas打破了沉默。  
“你怀孕了。”他犹豫了半天，说。  
不知道为什么，尽管已经从医生那里听过一遍并且又确认过一遍，但听到Lucas这么说了之后，Jungwoo才真的认清自己已经怀孕的事实。他心情复杂，大脑一片空白地望着头顶的舱板，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。  
lucas往前迈了一步，神情有些紧张，又谨慎地站住了脚。  
“你这样可真滑稽。”Jungwoo躺在床上，瞥了他一眼又继续朝上望着，咧起一边嘴笑了笑，努力想让自己平静下来地嘲笑他的丈夫。  
“你感觉到……”  
“别问了，什么都没感觉到。”他不无讽刺地说道。  
然而Lucas认真地点了点头，反而靠过来坐到了他面前。Jungwoo既不解又警惕地看着他，“你要干什么？”  
“我可以看一下吗？”  
Jungwoo脸突然红了，他非常想要拒绝，而且已经差点从口里吐出拒绝的话了。但是他突然意识到，如果，他是说如果的话，这孩子是他们两个人的孩子，他要是这么直接拒绝自己的丈夫，未免太蛮不讲理。再说，之前他们已经……现在还要为这么点小事纠结，也会显得自己太小气。  
这么想着，他的手缓缓往下移，攥住了自己的上衣下摆，他又忍不住对丈夫说：“我都说过了，什么都感觉不到，你就是看能看……”  
“……Kim。”丈夫有些着急地催促他，却让他奇怪地不舒服起来，他停下手，不大开心地说：“你为什么还这么叫我？而且你还打断我说话，你能不能尊重我？”  
“你希望我怎么叫你？”  
Jungwoo沉默了好久，他说他不知道，过了一会儿又开口说：“你可以叫我的名字……Lucas，你可以叫我的名字。”  
“我以为你以你的姓氏为荣。”  
“我没有！”Jungwoo着急地大声反驳，他为自己解释道：“我根本不在乎，不管我姓什么，不管我有没有姓，我都是我！我知道你瞧不起我，对，明明是你们瞧不起我，你们觉得布莱希勒落后又不好，即使是我是布莱希勒的王子过来也只能嫁给一个什么，总长？当然，我不在乎，嫁给谁我都不在乎，是平民还是别人都无所谓，你觉得我是那种把人看低的蠢货？”  
“我没有瞧不起你，Jungwoo，不要再那样说了，”Lucas说道，他握住了Jungwoo攥起来的手，“我已经很爱你了。”  
总之，那天返程路上Lucas如愿以偿地看到了他想看的。Jungwoo侧着脑袋视死如归地闭上眼，他的上衣衣摆被松松地撩起来，露出一小截腰，皮肤很白，腹部平坦而柔软，随着他的呼吸微弱地起伏着。而Jungwoo竟然发现自己丈夫在那看着发起了呆，伸手过去碰他还被他拉住了手。和他以前留给Jungwoo的印象相比，实在是显得很可笑。  
Lucas发了好久一会儿呆，Jungwoo想打断就被他阻止，所以最后自暴自弃地把头拧向一边。看吧看吧！好像多看两下孩子就能马上出生一样！他恶狠狠地想。  
然后，很正常的，他也开始认真思考起了这件事，或者说是这个孩子。他们结婚才两个月多一点，完全没有感情基础，早先Jungwoo甚至还很恨他的丈夫，尽管现在Lucas说爱他，也不能保证他们的婚姻就能从坟墓里爬出来复活了，他真的不知道这个孩子的出现是好还是坏。在布莱希勒，完全没有过像他们这样结婚的例子。Jungwoo想到了自己的父母，他的父母是青梅竹马，从小就认识，对彼此也熟悉得很，不像他和Lucas。他觉得他们还会遇到很多矛盾，要是到时候因为某个可能出现的矛盾闹得不可开交，可怜的孩子又做错了什么呢？真的应该让他出生吗？Jungwoo忧心地想了一路，而Lucas看得心满意足，帮他把衣摆拉下来，然后给他盖上被子。  
“我爱你。”他听到Lucas小声在他耳边说，他以为Jungwoo睡了但其实没有。对他说完，Lucas又移到他的小腹处，小声地对着那里重复了一句：“也爱你。”  
如果不是他很困了，他一定要嘲笑自己的丈夫一句。  
但是怀孕也有怀孕的好处，尽管坏处更让Jungwoo在意，至少，他不必再跟丈夫一起出席什么大大小小的官方活动，不用提前一天到两天准备服装配饰，熟记活动流程，背下该说的话不能说的话，大部分时间他不用开口说话，但该记的还是要记。而现在，他再也不用为这些毫无意义的事情发愁了，他每天唯一要做的事情就是好好吃饭，保护好自己。听起来很愚蠢，实际也好不到哪里去。  
每天他都在游手好闲，无所事事。Lucas答应过他的休假因为视察的中止泡汤了，Jungwoo自己还问过家庭管家关于202舰的介绍，在中央舰队所有的居民舰里，它人数最多、规模最大也最繁荣，几乎涵盖了中央舰队文明的方方面面，Lucas准备带他去那里是个完全正确的决定。  
但Lucas没时间，Jungwoo总不能去求他。那次回来以后，因为他怀孕，他们晚上也就只是睡觉，不会再做别的什么。但是Lucas总是不知道什么时候就抱住了他，有时候睡着睡着他醒过来，明明睡过去之前是背对丈夫的，但是醒来之后反而被正面抱住，几次都是这样。他终于忍受不了，把丈夫摇晃醒，“我要跟你分房睡！”他低声喊道。  
“为什么？”  
“总是被你抱着，我很不舒服。”  
“对不起。”  
Jungwoo挖苦道：“三个字解决一切问题，你拿对付记者那一套来对付我吗？”  
Lucas不吭声。Jungwoo又重复了一遍，“我要分房睡，行还是不行？”  
Lucas还是不说话，Jungwoo打算爬起身从床上下去，Lucas箍住他的腰不让他动弹，气得他咬牙切齿，“你放手！”  
“我不放。”


	3. C6-8

Jungwoo不再继续争辩，他的小性子就耍到此为止。就他个人而言，除了刚结婚那两天太情绪化以外，大部分时间他都是很知道轻重的，知道自己什么时候可以任性，什么时候必须得乖乖听话。这没办法，毕竟在别人的舰队上。  
他的丈夫很快又沉睡了，但是Jungwoo睡不着，他背对丈夫躺了一会儿，干脆自己转过身去，在寂静中听到Lucas呼吸平稳的鼻息声，Jungwoo眼睛适应了黑暗，他伸出手去戳Lucas的脸，没几下就被丈夫抓住手，“不睡？”声音里是浓重的睡意。他悻悻地缩回自己的手，闭上眼睛睡觉。  
一般他不会对丈夫提出什么要求，因为担心被拒绝，所以干脆自己不要提。他对这件事很是打怵，刚结婚时他也提过要求，可是那时Lucas根本连个“不行”都懒得对他说，所以他也没指望丈夫真的能跟他分房睡，就是想发泄发泄。怀孕的坏处逐渐显露出来，整日只能闷在家里让他心生烦躁，因为怀了孕，比之前更加不自由，吃了什么干了什么爱玛都要事无巨细地跟Lucas汇报，让Jungwoo觉得很受拘束。  
他想，要是这样能换他出去一次，比如去202舰上看看，也值了。可是什么都没有，丈夫看样子在他婚满三个月之前都不会再有时间陪他。现在白天他经常把自己关在丈夫的书房，一呆就是一整天。午饭也在那里吃，然后趴在书桌上睡下午觉，这个姿势并不很好，但他就是想那么干，纯粹是想获得一点儿按部就班之外生活的感觉。尽管此种方式不痛不痒，但总比没有的强。他进丈夫书房这件事遭受了一些议论，有一次他听到一个来他们家里找Lucas谈工作的军官问：“您现在就让他这么直接进书房，合适吗？”  
“有什么问题？”  
“他毕竟是布莱希勒人，尽管……”  
后面的话Jungwoo不用想都猜得出来，他真不明白这里的人为什么个个把他当卧底一样对待，要是这么害怕，当初他被送过来时直接溶解掉，还需要现在顾忌这顾忌那的吗？不过Lucas没有对此说什么，他就总是进去。吃完午饭，他趴在丈夫的书桌上百无聊赖地画画，他在凭想象去画特伊斯的一座山峰，画着画着就睡着了。晚上Lucas回家，在别的地方找不到他，打开书房的门，就看到Jungwoo坐在他的座位上睡觉，侧脸压着画纸，脸上带着诱人的苍白。  
他没有立刻叫醒他，把笔从妻子手中抽出来，在没被他脸压到的地方画。Jungwoo醒了，看到他也不惊讶，倒是因为他在画画“哇”了一声。Lucas把笔放下，Jungwoo皱着眉问：“你画的什么？玫瑰吗？”  
Lucas笑着耸耸肩。  
“你画的可真丑。”Jungwoo戳着画纸，毫不留情地评价道。  
Lucas对他的评语不置可否，他手心朝上，中指曲起在桌上敲了两下，“别总待在这里了，出来吧。”Jungwoo欲言又止，站起来跟在Lucas身后出了书房。Lucas问他晚上想吃什么，他答非所问说你今天下班挺早的。他这段时间孕吐越来越严重，不是一闻到味道就开始恶心，就是吃着吃着突然反反复复冲进厕所呕吐，很少能有好好吃上东西的时候。所以Lucas每次都要先问他想吃什么，这么被问多了他就不再愿意回答，他什么都不想吃，根本没有胃口，每次被问都觉得麻烦，就装听不见。他唯一想要的只有酒，但之前有一次偷喝了两口白兰地，现在家里所有酒都被Lucas扔了。  
终于，这一天到了。不是什么节日或是纪念日，仅对于Jungwoo来说，这一天确实是有一些意义的。他跟Lucas结婚满三个月，可以自由地去居民舰上。这个限制条件和时间一度让他在Lucas耳边表达了诸多不满，他认为这种限制是可笑的、没有道理的，中央舰队的这种僵化的法规不但非常不友好，而且还很落后。当然Lucas不会跟他争辩这种问题，他本来还想在Jungwoo去202舰时让爱玛跟着一起，结果遭到了妻子的强烈反对只好作罢。那天他抽不开身，但是又实在不好再拒绝，最后只同意妻子去一下午。  
202舰是一艘巨型的超级居民舰，在中央舰队，所有居民舰都是这种样式，只有大小不同的区别：除去斜梯形的两面侧翼外，整个巨大的舱身头顶舱板都由可重组复合材料覆盖制成，整体以流畅的椭圆形凸弧呈现，两头合起。远远望去，像一个长长又鼓胀的鱼形眼泡。舱板只有在夜晚时间会变为透明的材质来展示宇宙的真实景象，其余时间都由系统自动调节控制显示。舰上的气候一直维持在最适宜居住的状态，但不同区域可以通过打造封闭空间自行进行调控。  
在内部，除了脚下踩的不是泥土而是金属之外，202舰跟行星城市几乎没有区别，甚至跟他们布莱希勒也相去不多。202舰的入口处在城市中心的下边缘，草坪边缘栽种的是玫瑰灌木，以及以及生长得非常高大的苹果树。  
Jungwoo有一丝紧张，朴素地穿了一件纯黑色的西装，深蓝色发旧的牛仔裤和圆头皮鞋——他想尽量穿得普通一点，这里全是中央舰队的人，他不想吸引任何人的目光。他忍辱负重地买了一杯橙汁，再三确定是纯天然无任何添加剂之后才敢喝，还是热的。店主是个很年轻的女孩儿，笑着问他你有宝宝了吗，他点点头。店主于是推荐他去附近的一家健身机构，说那儿有专门针对孕妇的瑜伽课程，可以防止孕期身材走样，减少丈夫变心的可能。  
Jungwio红着脸离开，却不由得打量起自己来，他觉得自己跟刚结婚时没什么区别，可是心里没底，一经过路边商铺的玻璃窗外就忍不住看。他自从怀孕以来一直都因为这样那样的不便之处发愁，都没想过丈夫的事情。现在被陌生人这么突然一提，甚至连四处逛逛的心思都没了，找了个休息的公共长椅坐着，很埋怨地想自己整天闲在家里，不知道在瞎忙什么，连这些事情都没有考虑过。他知道中央舰队和布莱希勒舰队一样都是一夫一妻制，但既然是制度就总会有不遵守，再说了，Lucas是这里的总长，想做什么是他一个被布莱希勒抛弃的人管得了的吗？  
Jungwoo没拿橙汁的那只手不由自主地搭上了自己的腹部，让他止不住开始发抖的，是他突然想到一个可怕的事实：Lucas并没有给过他什么承诺。每次面对他的质问，丈夫从来没有一次正面回答过他，甚至连不会杀他的承诺都没有说过。他只说过爱他，但是——爱并不稀奇，也并不唯一，甚至随时都有可能完全消失。  
Jungwoo不清楚自己在那把长椅上坐了有多久，他发现天变暗了，已经是黄昏。他急忙起身回家，这次出来他几乎什么都没做。一次失败的独自出行。回家的路程并不远，但因为他发了一会儿呆，所以还是比跟Lucas说过的时间迟了一会儿到家。这个时间通常Lucas已经下班到家。  
Jungwoo硬着头皮走进家门，家里没有人。他在各个房间里找，书房里没有人，但信息屏还开着。平时Jungwoo不太关注它，这块屏幕是通过个人虹膜识别开启的，Lucas工作会使用它，现在它还没有关闭，说明Lucas刚才还在这里。  
信息屏上显示着一条来自叶利茨副舰的信息：  
“关于你那位布莱希勒妻子怀孕一事，今日之前请务必到我舰上，此事是否有利，还需再议。”  
在他印象里叶利茨副舰是个悭吝的老头，长着短短的白胡须，眼神精厉，而且眼睑很厚。Jungwoo结婚那天，他送了个口信称病没去，但第二天就精神焕发地在胜利庆典上演讲。  
Jungwoo深呼吸，他看着信息屏自动关闭，便从书房里走出来，坐到客厅里的绒面沙发上，觉得舒服多了，比起202舰上又冷又硬的公共长椅这里更适合休息。他让自己不要去想那条信息，他不在乎，不在乎，不管是这个孩子还是什么丈夫变不变心之类的玩意儿，他都不在乎，他本来就不该指望中央舰队人能给他什么庇护。该死，Lucas去哪儿了？他为什么还不回来？Jungwoo不得不再次去回忆起那条信息，Lucas八成是去找他们的副舰长了，是的，丈夫正在跟那个叶利茨讨论他们的孩子对他有没有用。  
虽然一再告诉自己不在乎，但他还是魂不守舍，面色发白。他不知道过了多久，心情从焦虑到恐惧又到麻木，Lucas终于回来了。Jungwoo头脑发昏，他没吃东西而且又一直坐在沙发上，所以可能是因为饥饿导致的。  
“你从叶利茨副舰那里回来？”Jungwoo僵硬地问道。  
丈夫从玄关的过道走进来，站在一个离他不远但绝算不上近的地方。和亲密接触时能感受的温暖相比，一站得远一些，他就觉得面前的人很冰冷，仿佛距自己很远，而且也看不懂对方的想法。Jungwoo努力地坐直身子，他的声音不高，还有一些压抑不住的颤音：“你们都谈了些什么？”  
“你知道我没有义务跟你说这些吧。”  
“跟我有关吗？告诉我。”他坚持道。  
“下午你回来晚了。”Lucas说，“你看到副舰给我的信息了？所以没吃晚饭，坐在这里等我？”  
“你们都谈了些什么？”  
“他认为我的第一个孩子如果是个纯粹的中央舰队子民，民众会更容易接受，”Lucas瞥了一眼被妻子死死攥起来的手，“如果你是在为这个担心的话，我很抱歉。Jungwoo，我不会伤害你，我去见面是为了告诉他，我很爱你，也很爱我们的孩子，所以我无所谓民众是否愿意接受。现在你可以先起来吃点东西吗？你脸白得看起来像要晕过去了。”

“我不饿。”他大声喊道，但是肚子叫了一声。Jungwoo急忙捂住自己的腹部，“我不能总是被你蒙混过去，你要回答我。”  
“我回答你，你要什么？”  
“我要你回答你会不会杀掉我，你会不会伤害我们的孩子，你会不会保护我们。如果你不给我'是'或'不是'的回答，我就不吃东西。”Jungwoo说，他侧靠在沙发背上，双腿蜷缩起来，脑袋也一起缩着，他把自己保护起来，还有孩子。  
“我不会杀你，永远不会，我也不会伤害孩子，我会保护你们，尽我所能。”Lucas很有耐心地，一个问题一个问题地回答。说完就走过去，单腿跪在沙发上，他把Jungwoo紧紧抱住自己的双手拉开，换成自己抱上去。Jungwoo脸上全是眼泪，湿乎乎的，Lucas伸出手替他抹掉，但新的很快又掉在他的手背上，于是他就低头去亲掉那些眼泪。“为什么这么伤心？跟我说。”  
“你不明白，你才不明白，我努力保护他了，”Jungwoo哭着说，“我没空想你会不会变心，每天最重要的事情就是保护他，一口酒也不敢再喝，我买了纯天然的橙汁，反复确认，热的！我不敢跑，还有跳，吃饭的时候我不想吃，我没有胃口，但是为了让他能长大我会努力多吃几口，你不能用有用或者没用去讨论他，他如果知道会很伤心。”  
“对不起。”  
“昨天晚上你睡了，我还自己想过该给他取什么名字，男生女生各取了两个。”  
“你是对的，我们的孩子会既有名字也有姓氏。”Lucas紧紧抱着他说。  
“你知道我根本不在乎有没有姓！而且……“  
“而且我觉得你现在真的需要吃点东西了，我爱你，宝贝。你最好吃点粥什么的。”  
Lucas想让Jungwoo跟沙发分开，但是Jungwoo抱着他不撒手，脑袋埋在他肩膀上。Jungwoo因为哭了脸蛋变得红彤彤的，他不知道该说什么，因为刚才丈夫的称呼很不好意思，“你可真是……”  
“好了，我保证大多数时间叫你的名字。”  
Jungwoo现在放开他了，他从沙发上起身，抹着眼泪走到餐厅去喝一碗粥，粥是温热的正适合现在喝，而他正好现在感觉到了自己特别饿。Lucas站在餐厅口看他，身上的衣服还没换，“赶紧出去，如果你不准备吃什么的话。”Jungwoo指挥他。  
“待会儿我想跟你谈谈。”Lucas说。  
“能让我暂时无忧无虑地喝完这碗粥吗？还是你要求的。”  
Lucas举起双手投降，他转身离开餐厅。Jungwoo继续坐着喝他的粥，单纯的一碗粥，熬得很好，家庭管家熬的，没有什么奇怪味道，很香。但他得承认刚才Lucas跟他说的话又让他分心了，他不会又反悔吧？可他刚才才叫了自己“宝贝”，如假包换。他真的很喜欢这个称呼，好像自己对某人来说是个很重要的人，是个不能缺少的人，甚至让他产生了很甜蜜的幻觉，对一个人来说很危险的感觉。  
“我们在哪里，就在餐厅？还是刚才你哭过的沙发上？”Lucas征求他的意见，但是Jungwoo打了个哈欠，他立刻说，“我们也可以躺着谈。”  
他们两个躺在床上，脸朝上，Jungwoo对丈夫刚刚调侃自己哭心怀芥蒂。但是这个夜晚是不平凡的，很快Lucas又把他弄哭了。凄惨程度跟在沙发上那一次不相上下。灾难的源头在这里，Lucas开口对他说：“中央舰队现在有四亿六千万居民，不包括偷渡的。其中无姓之人占了约百分之二十的比率，大概有接近一亿的人数。”  
一个奇怪的交谈开头，Jungwoo想。  
“我们是这样的——我想布莱希勒应该也有吧，我们诞生在贫民区，是被混乱扔到这个世界上的孩子，所以没有姓氏，我们长大了也生下同样没有姓氏的孩子。所以我得说我们这些人还是有部分是有父母的。但我没有，我猜我应该是个麻烦，所以一出生就被人丢掉了，被包在一张报纸里。那张报纸上刊登过一篇叶利茨副舰的新闻稿，讲的是关于他冒严寒慰问贫民区的事情，一共三名记者写了这片文章，中间一个叫Lucas，所以这就是我的名字的由来。”  
“你……你这是？”  
“跟你谈谈。主要是我说，但我希望你愿意听下去，”Lucas说，“我小时候过得不是很好，没受教育，我烦透了泥泞的土地弄脏我的破衣服，拼命却拔不出鞋子，所以我追随着副舰的脚步选择了上舰生活。大部分无姓之人因为少了精神上的归属，所以不敢轻易放弃物质上的归属，他们坚守扎实的土地。叶利茨看中了我，他希望我是他的舆论助力，但是，我很努力，我不想只当一个符号活着……是的，无论如何我得感谢他，没有他就没有现在的我。”  
“我没有信仰，对一切都没有归属感，最重要的是，我是个好帮手，我为中央舰队做了很多事，我打了很多仗，那时我是个很重要的棋子，一张挺大的扑克牌。叶利茨有自己的儿子，两个。但是那个他主要培养的因为贪污现在在监狱里，另一个是私生的长子，叶利茨在提拔我的时期把他的私生子合法化，可惜又失败了。我是他的备用人选，我不是他的亲生孩子所以我能理解。我想过自己的父母，但是觉得他们恐怕都死了，不然他们应该会认出我，来找我。没人来找我，我看得出叶利茨很满意。”  
“我孤身一人，依靠他，没有信仰，对他来说，这都很好。他建议我跟你结婚，我也同意。我那时怎么想的？把你当成一个，怎么说，同事？我没有想太多，但是你很好，比我想象中的要好很多。我们上床，你喝醉那次，一边笑一边自言自语'妈妈，好想你'这样的话，我那时候感到很抱歉，但是因为你味道很好闻所以没有停下。而且你嘴唇吻起来很软……每天早上我看着你睡觉的样子离开，不知道哪一天开始有舍不得离开的念头，你睡着很漂亮，知道吗？脸很漂亮，额头很漂亮，睫毛也是……我觉得我应该是害怕你哭，不想看你掉眼泪，我看到你的嘴角瘪下来心脏就开始揪紧，好像那儿的血管被人缚住，但是我总让你，对不起，你又……”  
Jungwoo呜咽着哭泣着，他狼狈地去擦自己的眼泪，问道：“什么，你，这算是……告白吗？”  
Lucas在黑暗里眨了眨晶亮的眼睛，他点了点头。  
“你真的很讨厌，我今天哭过一次了，你不能这样再让我哭了，对怀孕的人来说总是哭很不好……”  
Lucas笑了，Jungwoo捶了他一拳，“好吧，我心疼你了，我——老天，我没想到我还可以心疼别人，我这段时间脑子不太清醒，希望明天你就全部忘掉，只记这一小会儿。”  
“我想留着。”他听到Lucas说，Jungwoo转头去看他，发现Lucas早已经转向他——谁能来教教他怎么不去对一个露出脆弱表情的Alpha动心，他真的做不到，Jungwoo说话磕巴起来，“奥，那、那好，好吧。”  
Lucas露出松了一口气的表情，Jungwoo想把头再自然地转回去，但丈夫握住了他的手，他就只好和他对视。  
“你需要一直听叶利茨的话吗？”  
“哦，听，但是有的可以不听。”  
“他讨厌我吗？”  
“不讨厌。他只是……唉，不是讨厌喜欢的问题，Jungwoo。”Lucas似乎不知道该怎么跟他解释。  
Jungwoo不再追问，他们两个静静地躺着。随后Jungwoo起床，他走进卫生间给自己洗脸，他刚才哭得脸上全是干掉的泪痕，现在好很多，他觉得现在自己心情很平静。  
“我们两个人的问题算是解决了吧！Lucas？”他站在卫生间洗手台面前，大声问道。  
“解决了，我们。”Lucas在床上回答他，声音温柔地。  
所以他本来还是有机会再去202舰好好玩一次的，Lucas尽管没时间也不会再拦着他去，是由于第一次去就给自己造成了这么大的心理阴影的缘故，Jungwoo现在对出去没什么想法了，他自己也感觉最近情绪不好，总是不由自主地想这想那，为了不在丈夫面前再闹笑话，开始积极地为自己找点事情做。实际上自从他怀孕之后，就有不少中央舰队的人想上门拜访他（他知道不是为了他），但是当时考虑到怀孕初期并不稳定，Lucas说他不想的话可以一个也不见，Jungwoo当然没理由不同意，所以都委婉回绝了。而现在，不管怎么样，这可以分散一些他的注意力。  
但他真没想到第一个拜访者竟然会是舰长。  
Jungwoo硬着头皮一个人迎接舰长的到来，Lucas在工作，此前还劝他跟舰长更改一下见面时间，好陪他一起。到目前为止他见过舰长两面，两次都对舰长印象不错，因为舰长很和蔼很亲切，也很平易近人，但那都是在公众场合，除他之外还有很多人那种，这样私人和中央舰队最高级别的领导见面，还是第一次。  
他在穿正装还是家居服这件事上纠结了大半天，直到舰长过来他还没有选好，所以也不用再选。舰长过来身边只带了两个贴身的士兵和一个助理，在他们聊天时全部出去了，是的，他们闲聊了一会儿，甚至不是面对面坐着，而是像普通的长辈和晚辈一样，坐在Jungwoo身旁。舰长看出他有点紧张，说了几次让他放松点，还说：“这是你家，应该拘束的是我。”  
Jungwoo真的没办法不对他有好感。  
他们聊了一些什么，Jungwoo开始有些拘谨，后面好了很多，说起他不久前才去过的居民舰，还有中央舰队那些技术复活的物种，舰长跟他介绍中央舰队的那些行星城市，不同的景色，不同的风俗人情，Jungwoo听得入神，他的问题慢慢变多了，心情明显很不错。  
Lucas结束工作，回到家，他向舰长微微鞠躬致意。  
“我很抱歉，Lucas，为舰队剥夺了你太多的时间。”舰长微笑道。  
“您言重了，我的责任。”Lucas回答着，他走到Jungwoo身边，把手扶在妻子肩上。  
舰长看着他们两人，继续笑着说：“不，我还是有错的，我已经感受到了，让你的妻子怀着孕跟我们去视察就已经是我的错了，我不能再让你连陪在妻子身边的时间都没有。我会给你半个月的假期，你们可以去特伊斯。”

Jungwoo惊讶地望向舰长，Lucas咬牙向后退了一步。  
“我们在舰上休息就好。”  
“我建议你们去特伊斯。那里有四季，你可以带他四处转转，放松心情，而且对Jungwoo来说，特伊斯是个好地方。”舰长微笑着看了Jungwoo一眼。  
“没……没错。”Jungwoo缓慢地点了点头，在最初的惊讶冷却之后，他很快意识到之前一直没有注意到的可能……他竟然没想到，他竟然没想到！他现在可以光明正大的去特伊斯，尽管是以现在这样的身份，和以前幻想过的相去甚远，但是特伊斯还是特伊斯。Jungwoo头脑发热，他恍然地想着，“我……我从来没去过特伊斯。”  
“只是一座城市。跟其他地方没有任何不同。”Lucas看着他明显兴奋的脸，声音没什么起伏地说。  
“不，Lucas，你可不能这么说，不论是对中央舰队人，还是对布莱希勒舰队人来说，特伊斯都绝非简单的“一座城市”而已。”舰长摇了摇头，不很认同地说着，他从沙发上起身。  
“特伊斯……”Jungwoo不由得又重复一遍圣城的名字，在布莱希勒，仿佛是从血液里从基因里带来的，每个人都清楚地了解它的意义。特伊斯是生命的诞生之地，是他们存在的根基，更是他们遥远的故乡。夺回特伊斯，是他们的使命更是宿命，他们像是一群离群索居的飞鸟，尽管已经漂泊如此之久，但特伊斯仍是他们不变的家园、坚实的土地。这种信念已经根深蒂固在他的脑海里。  
Lucas沉默地看着他，什么都没说。他站起身，等着妻子回过神来。舰长的助理走进来，舰长点了点头，对Lucas说：“不打扰了，我们今天聊得很开心，也希望你们能开心地度过这个假期。”  
Lucas张了张口，顿了几秒，没有和舰长对视，“谢谢。”他最后说。直到舰长离开以后，Jungwoo才缓缓回过神来，他最先想到的不是其他，而是Lucas刚才的那句话，“跟其他地方没有任何不同——你怎么可以这么看待特伊斯？”语气里甚至能够察觉到有一丝痛惜。  
“你认为我应该怎么看特伊斯？”  
“没有特伊斯，就没有任何人，包括你也包括我，它是生命起源之地。Lucas，尽管我们现在可以离开它，我们变得更强大，但它依然孕育了最初的我们，我们的一切。布莱希勒的每一个人从生下来就知道，我们应该敬畏特伊斯，绝不能忘记它，即使是无姓之人。”  
Lucas避开Jungwoo似乎有些怪罪的视线，“好的，我收回之前的话。Jungwoo，我不想跟你起冲突，我们最好还是别再谈论它了。”  
Jungwoo隐约觉得这态度并不对劲，但他认为丈夫已经先退了一步，他不应该再咄咄逼人，所以他也退了一步，没有再争论。毕竟能去特伊斯，已经让Jungwoo长时间处于喜悦的眩晕之中，他晚上还梦到了特伊斯，尽管一次都没去过。  
就像舰长说的，特伊斯有四季，特伊斯有升起又降落的光芒，有蜿蜒曲折的清澈河流，有郁郁葱葱的碧绿树木，有层层叠叠的湛蓝山峰，有一望无际的纯白雪原。特伊斯真正带给了他们一切，让他们即使现在生活在锋利的金属躯壳中，也能温暖地生存着，没有特伊斯就做不到。  
特伊斯的行星处于中央舰队的边缘的小星系，他们的假期在舰长离开之后就非常有效率的开始了。因为距离的缘故，舰只行进了一整晚加上第二天白天一整天，才能隐约看到特伊斯所在的小星系。Jungwoo醒来之后除了早餐午餐，其余时间一直靠在舱窗边，目不转睛地望着特伊斯的方向。Lucas告诉了他，特伊斯重建之后他曾来过两次，第一次是因为战争，第二次是随叶利茨前来视察工作。在这个庞大的星系，经历了无数代生命体的不竭努力，随着可控核聚变技术的全面突破以及零点能的进一步利用，能源问题已经彻底解决，每支舰队都几乎以最快速度重建了自己领域内的那些因能源恒星死亡而毁灭的星球，特伊斯也是其中之一。  
几十亿年以前，照耀这颗星球的恒星曾被称作太阳，现在它已经变成一颗白矮星。Lucas说，“特伊斯的这颗星球，在太阳还未耗尽自身的核燃料前，养育过无数的生命，那时他们也同样有无穷无尽的战争，就像现在的我们。但我猜他们没有人能想到，直到太阳死亡，就连他们那些生命也随之死去之后，战争都没有消失。”  
“战争永远不会消失，就像恨永远不会消失一样。”Jungwoo说，双手贴在舱窗上，眼巴巴地看着远方，“我知道，爱最容易消失，你抢走了我最爱的蓝宝石匕首，现在我也快忘记它了。”  
Lucas无奈地叹了一口气，“我真的没有任何抢走它的想法，我为你保管它。也许有一天中央舰队通过了我的申请，我会立即把它送还原主。”  
“申请？”  
“我不能确信自己能否时刻在你身边，我希望你能被允许拥有武器，在中央舰队。”  
“万一我要伤害你呢？”  
舰只已经抵达特伊斯，外部的舱门缓缓开启，Jungwoo转过身朝舱门处奔去，Lucas伸手抓住了他的手腕，他们两个一起走下去，“那就伤害吧。”Lucas回答他。他们一起踏上了特伊斯的土地。Jungwoo站在特伊斯的土地上抬头仰望，那些不规则圆形的、带着宽阔光环的、被云雾笼罩的和坑坑洼洼的星球们，此刻遥远地挂在天幕上，犹如钻石般璀璨地闪烁着，时明时暗。特伊斯接待士兵站成整齐的两排，为他们打开了在行星上的步用舰门。  
被快步拉上去，Jungwoo不甘心地试着去开门，Lucas说：“它的门只有停下来能开。”  
他闷闷不乐地撒手，“为什么我们来在这里等着这么多人？这让人很尴尬，我本来想在外面站着多看一会儿星星的。”  
Lucas无声地笑了一下。“舰长的人，保护我们安全。”他看向窗外，他们现在已身处星系圣城特伊斯，触目所及都是比起本身被赋予更多神圣意义的景物。步用舰在它的身躯上平稳行驶着。他们要去往的是舰长为他们亲自挑选的地方，中央舰队圣地外的一个城镇。这个城镇居民只有不到上千人，但整个城镇几乎没有任何以廉价可再生的金属材料建造的建筑物，居民过着完全原始悠闲的生活，如果不算Lucas，这里没有一个无姓之人。Jungwoo在第二晚举办的舞会上认出几个他曾经在自己在婚礼上见过的面孔，可以想见他们的身份。  
舞会不是强制要求的，这是度假，但这样自发组织聚集的活动反而让Jungwoo格外期待。他跟Lucas参观完住处，休息了一晚，第二天一早就收到了镇长的邀请，邀请函还附了一小束干花。Jungwoo为自己挑了一件深蓝色浅白细纹的西装，打了绿蓝方格的领带，说因为Lucas总是一成不变的纯黑西装，所以他得花点心思才能让人觉得焕然一新。  
而且他也应该多出去走走，对孩子对他都好。至于跳舞就算了。镇长告诉他，舞会上的食物全是手工培育的，是完完全全在特伊斯生长成熟的，而且现在Jungwoo已经不怎么会因为食物的味道想吐了。他决心不管多么没胃口都要吃一点，毕竟这是很难得的机会。唯一的遗憾是依旧不能喝酒。  
还让他很满意的一点是，他不必再陪在Lucas身边去见人，可以自由自在地享受舞会。Jungwoo站在餐桌面前，拿着一杯略显寒酸的果汁，挑选着自己感兴趣的食物。参加舞会的居民有主动来与他交谈的，Jungwoo也没有那么抗拒，他已经不像刚到中央舰队时那样，对每一个中央舰队人都抱有或多或少的敌意。  
“无论怎样，你都要诞下总长的头生子了呀！对中央舰队来说，这将是多么大的喜事啊！”  
几乎每个人都会这么恭维他，Jungwoo只能拘谨地道谢，等他想到应该去找一下Lucas的时候，已经离他们分开过去了好久。他在大厅里搜寻丈夫的身影，没有找到，便沿着身侧最近的门挨个去找，他原先出声叫了几次Lucas，觉得有些累，就不再喊丈夫的名字。他走到舞会大厅入口，向上的楼梯亮着，他走上去几阶，没见到人，又走下去。向下的楼梯没有亮灯，他往下走了几步，没有看见人，却隐约听到细微的呼吸声。  
Jungwoo走了下去。  
他在黑暗中模糊地看到人的身影。泛着光彩的酒杯，被人握在手中。他还看到了来参加舞会之前，他亲手为丈夫别上去的一枚蓝色水滴胸针，在黑暗中耀眼地闪着光芒。  
Jungwoo奇怪地喊了他一声，Lucas坐在一个楼梯道的黑暗角落里，没有应酬没有跟人跳舞，这太诡异了。他朝丈夫走过去，眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗：Lucas的双眸在暗里亮晶晶的，直直地看着他，却没有别的动作，也没有回应他。Jungwoo心底有些忐忑地靠近，“你……怎么在这里？”  
在他靠近的一瞬间，Lucas毫无预兆地一把把他拽了过去，Jungwoo猝不及防地倒到他身上，惊呼都没来得及出口，就被丈夫堵住了嘴。


	4. C9-10

Lucas的舌尖诱惑地侵略着他，称不上温柔，更让他觉得无处可逃。他有力的臂膀将Jungwoo紧紧锁在自己身前，他大胆地把人拽进自己怀中，却又小心翼翼支起双腿保护住对方，他恶狠狠地索吻，却温柔地闭上了双眼。  
他们不由在脑海中浮现了相同感受：这个吻已经等待了太久，绝对不能就此错过。  
所以在最初微弱的挣扎无果后，Jungwoo心甘情愿地放任自己也闭上眼睛。他觉得自己被夺走了反抗的力量甚至精神，仿佛这个吻寄托着太激烈的感情，让他难以承受。Lucas心无旁骛，而他也无法分心。被放到身旁地面的酒杯被不小心碰倒，令人沉醉的酒香萦绕在他们之间，使这个接近疯狂的吻，又沾染上了欲望的色彩。他们的喘息交错在一起，自鼻腔内发出的绵软呻吟，在一片昏暗中，几乎让他以为来到了梦里，他的灵魂仿佛轻飘飘的羽毛，心甘情愿地落入Lucas的胸膛。在特伊斯的黑夜里，蓝蓝的凉气又如轻柔的风，温柔地拂过他们烧红的脸颊、柔软的发丝。  
他们在此吻中感受到自由。  
大厅中现在正演奏着的是《南国玫瑰》，时不时有人从楼梯口跳着舞旋转经过。Lucas终于放开了他，头倚在墙壁上，喉结滚动，微笑地看着妻子。  
“你……疯了吗？”Jungwoo面色潮红，很不好意思地瞪了丈夫一眼。他手忙脚乱地想从Lucas身上爬起来，腿却软得支撑不住，跪倒在丈夫的双腿间，Lucas直起身再次抱住了他。  
他们一整晚都躲在这个角落里，没有人发现他们——抑或是早已发现了他们，但都识趣地让他们多享受一些二人的时光。黑暗又能瞥见光亮的角落，好像人独立于这个世界，可以客观而冷静地看待一切人和事，呼吸、眨眼、颦笑嗔怒都在对方的眼中无限放大，是唯有他们的的世界。相较于同床共枕，这个时刻才真正拉近了他们两人心的距离。  
Jungwoo还记得那天晚上他们去跟镇长道别。他不能跳舞，但为了表示尊重Lucas应该跳一支再离开的，镇长却没有问他们任何一句多余的话，即使他脸红得犹如滴血，西装被扯乱而在一个舞会上显得有些衣衫不整。他们在穿过人群离开时，Jungwoo没有去整理自己，反而是把Lucas的衣服也扯得乱七八糟，尽管丈夫看起来一副无所谓的模样。那晚的一切他都记得很清楚，他记得Lucas笑了，向他露出很由衷的一个笑容，在他动手弄乱他衣服的时候。他因为这个笑容也忍不住地想要上扬嘴角。  
他在心里默默地感谢了舰长。特伊斯真的就是如此神奇，他甚至短短几天就感觉到自己心中久违地充满爱和希望，当然可能只是巧合或者心理作用什么的，但他很愿意把这些归功于特伊斯，它值得所有的赞美。  
他们也应该去圣地了。  
虽然是同一个圣城，但他们各自的圣地并不在一处。按说应该是先去离他们居住地非常近的中央舰队圣地，一个非常有特色的沙漠城市，在漫长的历史长河中，遭受过无数次的破坏与重建，对外界呈现出一种永恒不毁的庄严美丽。Jungwoo并不介意，是Lucas对他们的圣地完全不热衷。他不会直接说，但却从行动上明确地表现出来，所以他们只决定了去布莱希勒舰队的圣地——在水平线上的西方，一座辽阔雪原上的最高峰。对此Lucas没有表示任何异议。  
他们从清晨开始，在雪原的尽头向着最高峰缓慢地驶去，步用舰前舰只有两位士兵，没有武器。他们这次出行需要万分虔诚，所以被安排保护他们的士兵都在他们的舰后随行，不能上舰。  
他们计划在一天之内到达最高峰。  
大片的雪原，最高峰的身影也被雪簇拥着，因为圣城归属中央舰队，所以布莱希勒的圣地少有人踏足，Jungwoo仰着头遥望着远方的最高峰，他无数次想象过最高峰的模样，也凭借自己的想象描摹过千百次，终于在今天一睹了它的真容。  
肃穆巍峨的高大山峰，静静地立于这片空寂的雪原之上，在深蓝色的天幕之下，无声但却震撼人心地存在着。雪原上呼啸着的风长长地卷起远处粉末状的雪，好像扑闪着翅膀的蝴蝶洒下的磷粉，冷厉却柔和。  
Jungwoo忍不住了，他抓着一旁Lucas的手：“我想下去走一会儿。”  
“外面会很冷。”  
“只走一会儿，我保证很快上来，不用担心，我拿好外套了。”  
Lucas于是下来陪着他一起走。Jungwoo刚下去时很快地跑了几步，Lucas就跟在他身后，没有去追。  
Jungwoo转过身倒着慢慢地走，“你为什么不去自己的圣地？”  
“没有必要。”  
“可是你这样的想法和态度，真的能够被中央舰队人接受吗？他们还都是深深依赖着特伊斯的吧？精神上面，就像我们布莱希勒舰队一样。不然你们也不会这么顽强地守着特伊斯的吧？即使在几次战争里都获得了最终的胜利，但如果是没什么人民在意的地方，也不是那么必不可缺，不是吗？”  
“我只服从命令——而且，我也有反对者，大部分对我持正面态度的中央舰队人都只是因为其他方面，一个领导者是否和他相同信仰？并没有是否能为他带来利益重要。”  
“我知道了，你就是对于这些都很无所谓，对吧？守护的是不是圣城你根本不在乎，就像当初跟我结婚，你根本不在乎我是哪里人，长相如何，甚至不在乎我是不是Omega，对吧？”  
“……对不起，你知道我愿意为了你和孩子付出一切哪怕生命。”Lucas轻轻摇着头说着道，Jungwoo已经转过头去，“你最开始可是对我很冷淡的，也很粗暴。”  
“我……”  
“所以我们回去你可千万别忘了帮我拿上那瓶冰镇的果子酒。”  
“什么果子酒？”  
“就是我们刚来在舞会上的，走的时候我拿了一瓶，你都没有看到吗？”  
“你不能喝酒。”  
“没喝，等他出生之后再喝，我听人说这个特别香，以后也不知道还有没有机会能再来，还是先拿上一瓶保险……”Jungwoo摸了摸腹部，继续往前走，Lucas已经落下他很远。  
“我不确定……你能不能……医生意见……”风吹得Lucas的声音时断时续。Jungwoo又跑了两步，他逐渐感觉到冷，想最后在外面多看两眼，又回过头去看Lucas，一抹红光从眼前闪过。  
耀眼的红光照亮了整片雪地，布莱希勒战舰悬停在他身后的低空，巨大的冲击气流融化了积雪，直直地扑向Lucas的背部。而Lucas还在微垂着头，默默地缓慢地跟着他的脚印走。他甚至没能抬起头看到是谁击中了自己。在气流巨大的冲击和伤害下，他就像什么死去的一样，一语未出，瞬间便重重地跌落入冰冷的雪地中。  
布莱希勒的战舰立即停到他身前，两名全副武装的布莱希勒士兵从战舰开启通道上跳下来，迅速地把被击倒的Lucas拖起来控制住，往战舰上拖。布莱希勒只想让Lucas丧失作战能力，他们不想杀掉他。  
“不—— 不，停下，不！”Jungwoo徒劳地向前空抓了一把，他面色煞白，踉跄了两步，不敢相信自己面前发生了什么。  
Lucas被布莱希勒士兵从雪地中拉起了上半身，他被艰难地拖行着，鲜血真正地染红了那些白雪。他微弱地呻吟着，从突然的冲击中模糊又混乱地恢复着意识。  
Jungwoo朝他跑过去，跑得东倒西歪，一只脚还没完全放下，另一只又抬起，他在仓皇之中被自己绊倒在地，只能半走半爬，吃力地往Lucas的方向过去。他不怕布莱希勒舰队会伤害自己，所以拼尽全身气力想要冲过去，闻声迅速赶来的中央舰队特伊斯护卫军赶来制止了他，从背后抓着肩膀把他从雪面上拽起来。  
“Lucas！总长！你们快去……”Jungwoo口不择言地急声道。  
他双手被钳住，按在身后，一支手臂支在他颈间，让他无法动弹。但他还是拼尽全力挣扎，如果他有一把刀，至少不至于像现在这样毫无反抗之力，一把刀——“放开我们总长！布莱希勒！”他听到耳边震耳欲聋的破裂的吼声。一把刀，出现在他眼前的一把真正的刀，攥在这个特伊斯护卫军人的手中，下一秒毫不犹豫地刺向他的腹部。  
他没有感受到什么。  
在疼痛袭来的那一刻，他下意识地望向了丈夫的脸。  
“不——住手——”Lucas双眼血红，痛苦地嘶吼着。  
Lucas的脸，他看到他离得很远的脸，脸上有血污，有一些雪末粘在他的黑色的头发上，那双明亮的眼睛大大地睁着，充满痛苦。他的遥远的灰白的脸庞，几近扭曲至于稍显狰狞的五官，他们离得好远，明明不久前还很近。但他能看到Lucas脸上的伤，他的眉毛他的眼睛他的嘴唇，他凄厉的脸色。战栗的痛苦与无尽的绝望交织纠缠的那张脸，强烈的痛苦让他的心仿佛被撕裂。  
——这是Jungwoo失去意识之前，最后的一眼。

“舰长和舰长夫人都很爱您，我们布莱希勒也会万众一心欢迎您的回归，只是无论是广大民众还是您的父母兄弟，都不能接受一个为中央舰队诞下的孩子，我们对作出这一选择十分不忍，但舰长及舰长夫人都相信，您会原谅他们作出的决定，我们为了神圣的特伊斯不得不牺牲一些什么，身体上的痛苦已经不足一提……”  
“那位长官是我们如今唯一的威胁，中央舰队制度严苛，腐败现象比比皆是，舰长无能迂腐，只有他是我们夺回特伊斯的绊脚石，他对中央舰队的忠诚似乎没有理由，他的人也仿佛没有缺点——然而事实证明世界上不存在没有缺点的人，我们为他创造了缺点，此次正是一举摧毁他对中央舰队忠诚的绝佳机会，正好也可以就此除掉那个孩子，一旦成功，特伊斯手到擒来。到那时，我们，您，都会是至关重要的功臣……”  
好吵。  
好吵。  
不想醒来。令人煎熬的疼痛。Jungwoo醒了，他在战舰上，伤口只做了简单的处理。布莱希勒的士兵守在他床前。他觉得自己在昏迷时尖叫了许多次，他现在只感觉到很累，那种什么都不想再去思考的疲累。  
“你们……”  
“我们不是特伊斯的守卫军，我们是布莱希勒的间谍，这次任务结束，我们就可以回自己舰队了，殿下。”  
Jungwoo冷得打了个哆嗦，“太冷了，不能调节温度吗？”他缓缓开口说道，他发现自己嗓子哑了，声音很难听。  
一个士兵从他床前离开去调节温度，另一个则坐在他床前，他们在特伊斯过得不好，经年累月的伪装让他们丧失了所有的精气神，他们看起来像僵尸。  
“我们十五年没有回布莱希勒舰队了，”那个士兵对他说，“殿下，我曾经以为只要能在特伊斯，还有什么不可以舍弃的呢？但实际上，我们失去了一切，在特伊斯孤独地等待了十五年，等着一个渺渺无期的机会，为布莱希勒舰队奉献生命。如果没有您，我们也许直到死都回不去布莱希勒，见不到我的父母、兄弟姐妹、朋友和我曾经无比熟悉的生活。”  
“这是你们的计划？抓走我的丈夫，让他以为中央舰队杀掉了他的孩子？”Jungwoo无意识地流着泪，“为了特伊斯，让你们守在这里十几年，杀掉我的孩子，拆散我们……一个骗局。为了特伊斯，没错，都是为了特伊斯……我明白了。”  
一阵短暂的沉默。“为了圣城，个人的牺牲有时是必要的。”士兵说。  
Jungwoo弯了弯嘴角，他抹掉脸上的泪，“Lucas……那个被抓走的人，现在在哪里？”  
“已经被带回布莱希勒舰队，他会在那里接受布莱希勒最高级别的治疗和问话。我们即刻也会出发回去。”士兵说到这里，脸上显出毫不掩饰的期盼，“我们终于可以回家了。”  
说完，他从Jungwoo面前站起来，一束激光波立刻在他胸口处轰出了一个大大的圆形窟窿。  
Jungwoo浑身颤抖地爬起来倚到身后的舱壁上，刚刚还鲜活的生命在他面前直直地倒下去，“他们还没回家……”他说，“他们还没回家……”他难受得几乎要呕吐。隶属中央舰队快速反应部队的士兵冲进战舰，将武器对准他，“总长呢？”一个人问。  
Jungwoo哽咽着说不出话。  
“回答我！”  
“抓走了，布莱希勒舰队，现在已经——”  
他被粗暴地拖起来，包扎过的伤口又开始流血，一个士兵扳起他的脑袋，他感觉脖子快要断了，脸被迫朝上，但是被胳膊压着，什么都看不到，士兵作战服坚硬的布料划得他脸生疼，有什么金属质地的冰凉物件贴上了他的脖颈。Jungwoo很快反应过来，这是中央舰队的管制颈环，关押战犯使用。他第二次造访了中央舰队的战犯监狱，罪名是间谍罪。第一次他来发现了自己怀孕，这次来他刚刚失去了那个孩子。  
因为重要程度不同，除了管制颈环，被扔进监狱之后，他还带上了手铐脚铐，由高密度的新型金属材料制成，他抬不起脚，要非常努力才能稍稍抬起一点手臂。他除了最开始喊过一次“救命”之外，就再也不吭声了，顺从地接受了中央舰队对他所有的处置。他想如果有什么真正愿意救他的人的话，应该只会是Lucas，可是他又不能。  
Jungwoo现在已经不怎么流泪了，只是偶尔小声地抽噎几下。他之前有一阵哭得很厉害，在押着他的那个士兵冲他怒吼：“不要脸的婊子！你就是个无耻下作的间谍！”时，他想到那几个被直接杀掉的他们布莱希勒的真正的间谍。他嗓子本来就哑着，一咳嗽喉咙就干干地疼。伤口被再次撕裂开的身体软弱无力，因为害怕还在不住发抖，他躺在牢房冷硬的单人床上，沉重的枷锁实际是一种漫长的酷刑。  
身上很疼，眼睛发干酸涩，床硬得硌得人骨头疼，让人呼吸困难的寒冷，中央舰队的战犯监狱全建在气候极寒的星球上，真是无形的刑罚，在寒冷中一个人甚至无法集中精神去想任何事情。  
没有人来审问他，也没有严刑拷打，他只是这么被关着。一天，两天，数不清第几天。他觉得自己像在苟延残喘，然后往往会想到Lucas。一般情况下他不太敢想，只有觉得很痛苦很难熬的时候才想他，Lucas比他要更难熬，他受了那么重的伤，Jungwoo一想起来他跌倒时的模样心就绞紧地疼，他低头踩在他的脚印上跟着走，步子迈得很小，也很慢，为了他能不能喝酒的事情刚说完“要再问问医生”的话。现在他生死未卜。  
有一天他终于忍不住对前来的士兵说：“求求你，别走。”他想知道外边的事情，他想知道一些信息。那个士兵说，现在全舰子民都知道了Lucas因为他而被俘，已经自发游行了好几次，要求舰队立刻处死他，或者对布莱希勒舰队宣战。但舰长一直没表态。  
“我能见舰长一面吗？我想知道Lucas他……”  
“他在布莱希勒正受折磨呢，你不用找舰长，全舰人哪怕连姓氏都没有的都知道这件事。你也明白吧，他是航空总长，手里的信息最多，布莱希勒舰队想要特伊斯，只要能撬开我们这位长官的嘴就可以。”  
“折磨……什么折磨？”Jungwoo把自己上半身支起来，因为手铐的重量脊梁微弓着，他仰起脸问。  
“这个你来问我？你不应该是最清楚的吗？”士兵忿恨地哼声，问他：“你们布莱希勒对待不肯泄密的战俘都是用什么办法？有多残暴？”  
他眼神空洞，麻木地回答：“我不知道。”  
他受折磨。他痛苦。他后悔。他什么都做不了。  
Jungwoo又问了一次，“Lucas现在怎么样？”  
被特派来对他进行每日视察的士兵歪了歪嘴角，“还没说，暂时还什么都没说。”他瞟了一眼Jungwoo Kim手腕和脚腕上的镣铐以及一直在缓慢闪烁表示正常运行中的管制颈环，说道：“你知道舰长的意思吗？一旦他对布莱希勒开口说一个字，舰长就会立刻下令杀掉你。”  
Jungwoo瑟缩了一下，士兵警告他：“老实点，你现在还能活着全靠他。”  
士兵离开了他的牢房。他无法入睡。他抬不起自己的手。他一个人默默地流泪，止不住的啜泣，没用，但除此之外他别无他法。他听了士兵刚才的话，不能再勉强自己不去想Lucas，他正受折磨呢，受着不知道什么样的残忍的折磨，但是还什么都没说，救活了他的命。  
监狱里的寒气在无声无息间侵蚀了他的心肺，他竭尽全力想要站起来，但是又倒回去。心脏仿佛被冰刺顶着，太阳穴处鼓鼓地疼，他无力地瘫软下脊梁，被铐得死死的手脚不住地颤抖，他觉得自己似乎精神趋近狂乱，情绪急流一样在他身体中来回激荡，刚才湍急涌起的激烈情绪退潮一般降下去，使他他冷得瑟瑟发抖。手腕脚腕被磨伤沥沥拉拉地淌血，闻着空气里冰冷的铁锈一般血的味道，他终于难以接受，无声地向前倒去。  
玫瑰。闪烁的焰火。他的军帽他明亮的眼睛。火红的滚烫的气流。玫瑰。他朝他走过来。玫瑰。他的大拇指他的手掌。玫瑰。紫色的鸢尾花瓣在头发上。沉思。玫瑰。警告。不满。他的温暖他的手心。玫瑰。“我爱你”。战犯监狱。黑暗中的深吻。玫瑰。玫瑰玫瑰玫瑰玫瑰玫瑰Lucas的玫瑰该死的玫瑰玫瑰玫瑰玫瑰玫瑰——  
他的脑子他的骨头他的血，他的意志他的身体他的眼泪。  
一开始他就知道。一开始他就知道。一开始他就知道。  
他们两个不应该结婚。他们错了，但是晚了，所以现在一个在中央舰队监狱受苦，一个在布莱希勒舰队监狱受苦。  
他们真的错了。

#番外 不死  
我不明白。  
我这样说的时候，通常不是在什么安逸的时候，我——与无穷无尽的痛苦，似乎要这样相伴着结束一生，这种情况下，倘若我还能够思考，脑子还能正常地运转，就会想这个问题，我不明白。  
就像我第一次去特伊斯参加战争后一样，我身受重伤，几度濒临死亡，但却侥幸活了下来。我躺在病床上，用还有微弱视力的眼睛看到了那个星球上的晚霞。在蓝色的土地上是火红的霞光，那沁血的天幕，像是熊熊烈火，仿佛要把我的身体烧伤，那银子一样闪光的厚重雪地，上面飘拂着一层浅浅的红色薄纱，闪耀着奇异的光彩。  
叶利茨告诉我我在流泪，但我自己其实并未察觉，我几乎失去了知觉，那双眼睛也很快陷入了黑暗。我虽然同样不明白，但还是清楚一点：我不想死。我想要活下来，不管怎样，我的人生不该就此终结，我不甘心。所以我同意了叶利茨的提议：接受改造。我重获视力，得到更强健的体魄，身体机能水平几乎达到人类生命体的极限，只是痛苦，只是，痛苦。  
我杀过很多人。战争一定会死人，我的双手沾满鲜血，我杀死过孩子，老人，女人，所有人我都杀过，为了战争胜利，为了中央舰队，为了……为了我自己。我迈过那些尸体，孩子，很小，都没有分化的孩子，手指和脚趾都小小地蜷着，身躯掩盖在被炮火轰过的地面，真小。只是我有些麻木，也不会联想到自己，我唯一感到欣慰的是他们都死得够快，没有受痛苦折磨。但我并无法替他们做判断，受折磨痛苦的活着与干脆利落的死去哪一个更好，我不明白这件事。  
妻子问过我，他们舰队的战俘有没有杀掉，我告诉他他们被关在两个星球的监狱上，也许以后会有新的监狱，这并非中央舰队的仁慈，清醒的孤独感是最残忍的武器。也许，我是说也许，他现在应该就在监狱。我不知道他会怎么面对这一切，他是个眼泪很多的人，现在又失去了我们的孩子。  
我现在可以坦然想这些事情，我犯了蠢，否则在来特伊斯之前就该意识到，我走错了一步，所以落到现在的下场。这是报应？我答应过他，对他承诺，但没有做到。我的妻子——布莱希勒的王子，曾经肩负重望的继位者，却最终与布莱希勒舰长一位失之交臂，被当作战利品进贡给中央舰队。叶利茨告诉我，跟他结婚对将来的和平演变有利，我们婚姻的开始并非爱，不是所有的婚姻都必须有爱，所以这没什么。婚礼上他很平静，很好地完成了仪式，我以为他能够与我和平地共处，但是他在卧室里为自己藏起一把自己舰队的匕首，几乎只能称上始终象征性意义的反抗，让我觉得很可怜。  
没错，我已经开始在怀念，向每一个人类一样，怀念没有遭受外加折磨的日子，无论好坏，只是怀念而已——怀念妻子红霞一样的柔软头发，怀念他跟我的随便哪一次争吵，怀念我无数次咀嚼吞咽的食物，怀念我闻过的铁锈一样冰冷的血味，甚至怀念我出生的那一期废旧报纸，怀念我生活过的垃圾堆和其他没有姓的孩子。这些回忆让我很累，但我不能阻止自己去想。  
布莱希勒舰队很可怜，我这样说也许很好笑，这支舰队很可怜，要我说，有些可悲，即使我被关在他们的牢狱中，不分日夜地被审问，他们给我耳边放他们的歌，他们信仰的特伊斯的歌曲，日夜不停，我逐渐听不到其他声音，尽管大脑在努力去适应这种噪音——你不能让我在听这首歌成千上万遍之后还觉得这歌声美妙动听，在这种情况下我无法听出问题也无法回答，我能感受到耳朵流出血来。眼一开始就被刺瞎了，再次的，跟很久以前在特伊斯的战争差不多，疼痛很快消失，还好。我认为这就是可悲之处，这是他们唯一做出的暴力行径，对敌军的一名将领来说，也只不过刺瞎双眼，只要活着，就可以修复的创伤。我以为他们本应除了让我不死，会做一切用来虐待战俘的行径，当然了，保证不死，永远不死，很好笑。  
他们确实有某种信念，我早在妻子身上就发现到了，我爱上他，当然因为他这个独特的个体，那当中包含了他的信念，我也感受得到，就像我感受得到他的恐惧，他的孤独，他如此缺乏安全感，像我这样没有姓的人，很难给他，但我想要努力给他。  
我小时候为了活下来努力，为了活得更好而努力，后来为了完成叶利茨的目标努力，现在为了爱我的妻子我也想要努力。这个星系太庞大，而我们渺小又短暂，是的，这就行了。没有什么好去想的了，我们就是渺小，没有下一步的考虑，除了死亡，如果不去想死亡，也不必再往下想。  
我是个普通人，跟所有人一样，我会心痛，我会饱受煎熬，我一旦不去想其他事情，一切在我的脑海中总会绕回原点，就是我无法动弹被拖上布莱希勒战舰时，看到的一切：我的舰队，我的士兵，我的人民，在我面前杀死了我的孩子，伤害了我的妻子。  
只有那一刻，我想到过，希望自己没有来过这个世界。  
我为那个孩子想过名字，在妻子说过之后，我希望能为他分担一下，我想如果是个男孩，就叫阿历克塞，上帝的人阿历克塞；如果是个女孩，就叫佐伊，对生命的热爱。衷心期盼妻子会采纳我的意见。无论是男是女他们都会拥有我妻子的姓，我们会不再孤独，这是毋庸置疑的。  
这是毋庸置疑的，如果我不犯错。如果我不犯错，他不会受伤，我的爱人；他不会就这么死去，我的孩子；他不会这么轻易的失败，我敬重的父亲叶利茨。  
我不能说敬爱是因为我确实不爱他，我是他挖掘的宝藏，他希望我成为他或者他亲子强大的基石，现在勉为其难扶持我，我感激他，叶利茨，他也只是个普通人，所以如果他希望我叫他父亲，我并不介意。从某种程度上，他确实改变了我的一生，像每个人的父亲一样，都会对自己的孩子产生一生的影响，或好或坏。  
他失败了，显而易见，因为我失败了。  
但我现在已经无暇去关心这些需要集中精力去思考的事情，因为失败是无法挽回的事实，我只能希望叶利茨在中央舰队能少受点痛苦，因为至少有一点我还是认同他的，那就是尽量不使用武力，毕竟无论怀揣着如何所谓正义的目的，先发动战争的、先使用暴力的都依然是错误的一方，与此同时的，反抗暴力无可厚非。  
我的妻子，那个人，让我一想起就会心痛不已的那个人。  
我怀着一种难言的情绪，心甘情愿，无尽的悔恨，让彼此都无比痛苦的爱，我想立刻死在布莱希勒，我想赶到他的身边永远地拥抱他，那火焰炙烤着我的心脏我的身躯，惩罚我，让我陷入无望的自责之中。  
我杀过太多人了，太多的孩子，所以我才——  
不死，不死不死不死不死只有不死——  
杀了我只要让他——无论做什么都好只要能让他——  
我知道他不想死。这是他唯一的指望，他什么都没有了，他拿一把小小的匕首只为防身，我不能这个也做不到。最初他问过我一次他可不可以回布莱希勒，但我警告了他，告诉他这种事情想都不要想，所以实际上他除了活命已经没有其他想法。但是我们后来有了孩子——我不知道为什么自己总是会想到这上面来，我让他再一次失去了，我们的痴心妄想，错误的一步，他也许不甚了解，但我却如此愚蠢，我的愚蠢导致了我们的今天，这是必然的后果。  
隐约有舱门启动的声音，我听不确切，那噪音一直在响，像恶魔一样。一个通知伏在耳边告知了我：布莱希勒准予我一个写信给亲属告知平安的机会。  
当然要通过审查。  
“没问题，“我说，“什么形式？”  
“最原始的纸质书信，以防被窃取机密。你口述，我们记录下来。”  
我轻轻笑了笑，这就是我们的婚姻，从头到尾，一个工具，对双方来说都是。  
“好的，我明白了。”我说。  
我现在明白了。


	5. C11-13

沉睡。清醒。昏迷。混沌。没有白天。黑夜。寒冷。Jungwoo想要醒来。  
游行。袭击。抗议。示威。很多眼泪。愤恨。消灭。Jungwoo想要知道。  
士兵告诉他，叶利茨副舰被斩首了。  
Jungwoo不清楚发生了什么。  
Jungwoo活着。  
还好，还好。总算活着，至少活着。人死了连“至少……”都不能说。  
舰长来看他，他被带到温暖的地方坐着，带着手铐脚铐，脖子上还有管制颈环，管制颈环正常运作中。  
他其实已经分辨不出面前这张脸属于谁，士兵在他耳边重复了很多遍“舰长”他才有些隐约的印象。这张脸他确实见过，很慈爱的眼神，现在也是。他坐到Jungwoo面前。  
“你会好起来的，Jungwoo。”舰长微笑着对他说。  
Jungwoo茫然地看着他，舰长又说：“你还知道叶利茨吗？不记得也没关系，他跟你丈夫关系很好，他的死是对中央舰队所有民众的交待，Lucas接受了他的提议，跟一个布莱希勒人结婚——也就是你，最初就有很多人不满，造成现今这么严重的后果，他是难辞其咎的。”  
“Lucas。”Jungwoo喃喃地重复道。  
舰长看着他的模样，轻笑了一声，“我跟布莱希勒舰队已经协商完毕，他会在一个月之内被送回中央舰队，再过十天之后民众会知道他们的总长毫发无伤安全归来，不过，对你的审判可是不会就此中止的，你要接受全舰的公开审判，到时我会和他一起参加。”  
Jungwoo眼睛忽得一亮，又迅速黯淡下去，“回来，回来，他。”  
“我其实还很期盼另一种结局呢，他因为背叛所以抛弃自己的忠诚，与中央舰队反目成仇，又因为那样你会在中央舰队被杀死，所以从此选择为布莱希勒效力……也会变成大麻烦呢，不过幸好，即使我跟他的关系不如叶利茨跟他好，也非常相信他是个绝对不会出卖中央舰队的人。布莱希勒舰队的如意算盘落空了，高维空间？新的跃迁技术？……他们不了解Lucas，而我了解，怎么样？Lucas这样的人本身就足够可畏，而叶利茨还妄图通过你们的婚姻谋求更大的利益，我不能允许，我是一个正直的人，孩子。你们该吃些苦头，特别是他。”  
在他讲话的半途中Jungwoo就开始坐不太稳了，他上半身摇摇晃晃，几欲倒下，身旁的士兵抓住了他的胳膊，让他能一直坐在那里。然而，他已经不能再听进去什么话，他思维混乱，意识混沌，只能模糊理解其中的个别词语，就一脸茫然的重复着：“Lucas，孩子。”  
舰长觉得他似乎已经失去了正常思考的能力，状似遗憾的摇了摇头，从身后的士兵手中接过一封纸质的书信，这封信早已被启封过一次，两次或者是几次，总之想要看到它的人都已经看过，舰长对Jungwoo说，“经过布莱希勒舰队的许可，Lucas被允许给自己唯一亲属传信，虽然现在你的状态可能——”  
Jungwoo猛地挣脱开士兵拉住他胳膊的手，朝舰长一下子扑过去，从他手中抢到了那封信。他的手死死地攥着信封，愣了一小会儿，才控制不住颤抖地拿出信纸来看。  
Jungwoo Kim：  
请转告中央舰队副舰长叶利茨：我一切都好，请勿挂念。  
Lucas  
他把信纸翻过来，纸背干干净净，他又再翻回来，重新仔细地读了一遍，不敢相信似的，愣了几秒又翻到背面去，这一次他盯着空白的信纸背面，停留了很长时间，最后他翻回来，沉默地把信纸塞回了信封。  
舰长微笑着问他：“他也许还不知道叶利茨已经被处死了，也许知道了，你觉得呢？”  
“不——”Jungwoo难以接受，痛苦地低吼着：“不——求求你不要——”  
“我会宽恕他的，因为民众爱戴他，单凭他对中央舰队的忠诚我也不能对他做什么，可是你就不行了，你多活了这么多时间已经算是运气好，这表明布莱希勒没问出什么，当然了，也表明很快Lucas就可以回来，到时我们会一起为你进行死刑审判。”  
Jungwoo没有反应，舰长说他确实生了病，中央舰队不会去迫害一个病人。  
中央舰队最重要也是当下最机密的一件事就是接收布莱希勒舰队归还的Lucas，他真正的返舰日期是舰队最高机密，整个过程也都是秘密进行的，在确认人员无误后他就被收入第一医疗舰，四百余名已签署保密协议的医务工作者为他做受损部位再生治疗以及大脑精神修复，整个治疗和恢复的过程共耗费二十一天，舰长副官全程监督，他表示：“航空总长无论身体还是灵魂都是无价之宝，中央舰队绝对不能失去一分一毫！”  
第二十二天，Lucas苏醒了。  
他平静地接受了各项身体指标检查，舰长副官带他去见了舰长。第一医疗舰上所有人都还需要在总长公开行程之前于舰上隔离，他们目送了这个经过治疗再次精神焕发的英俊青年跟在舰长副官身后离开，不仅对他们也是对所有民众而言，他都像是从未被偷袭过被折磨过一样，看起来依然充满力量，值得信赖。  
三日后，如期进行对布莱希勒舰队间谍的战犯审判。在面向全舰的直播中，他们爱戴的年轻总长一身银灰色西装，身姿挺拔地走在舰长身后，这是令全舰民众意料之外的惊喜，经历了数月的游行示威，对领导层的消极回应态度愈发暴躁的他们，即使斩首了罪魁祸首的副舰叶利茨也没能抚平心中的伤痛，几乎已经对这位——代表他们平民的骄傲——的长官是否能生还丧失信心，此刻却迎来了最好的结果，也是他们最想要的结果。  
而同样这段时间以来令亿万中央舰队民众恨之入骨的布莱希勒间谍，此刻也被带到审判现场，即将要接受审判，完全任人宰割。  
舰长笑着说出了这次审判的第一句话：“对不起，我无法带回你们曾经的航空总长了，但我可以为你们带来一位新的中央舰队副舰长。”  
Jungwoo被带到他们正前方跪下来。  
“近日我们会就此召开公开记者招待会，对相关情况作出详细解释，届时也会回答相关提问，还请谅解。”  
手腕上的重量无法支撑他站直上半身跪着，Jungwoo只能微驼着背，手垂在地面上。  
欢呼声此起彼伏，不绝于耳。  
管制颈环正常运作中。  
战犯审判正式开始。  
他们的Lucas，坐在舰长身侧的座位上，叶利茨副舰身首异处，他却依然身居高位，布莱希勒的监禁没有让他失去半点中央舰队的信任，通敌叛国的妻子同样损毁不了他的形象，他依然是前途最光明的未来领袖。  
他看起来像跟以前一样神采飞扬，春风得意。  
这是万众瞩目的全舰宣告，舰长语速缓慢，声音低沉却不失威严地宣判Jungwoo Kim的罪行，中央舰队所有民众无不拍手称快，他们看着那个被按着跪在舰长面前，头被抵在地面上的布莱希勒人，恨不能亲手刃之。  
但很快有人注意到了，他们的总长，头倚在身后的椅背上，长久地注视着身前那个中央舰队的罪人——现在依旧还是他的妻子，一直没有移开过视线。他面无表情，默不作声地看着他，眨也不眨眼睛。从那眼神里没人看得出他的情绪，仇恨或者愤怒都配不上这位长官，快意的微笑？没有人能想象出这位长官露出这种表情是怎样的；后悔的愤懑？听起来就完全不像是他能做出来的事情，他们几乎没有过他愤怒的印象；那么痛苦的眼泪呢？看着的人都在想，这位长官即使是要流泪，也会是相当出色的眼泪。  
当然，他一直面无表情地听完了整场审判，没有笑，没有生气，也没有流泪，更没有说任何话。而那个罪人从头到尾都被死死地按着跪在地上，额头贴在地面上，像一个道具而不是活着的人一样被安置在那里，即使是舰长以及副舰长从他身边经过离开时。  
Jungwoo好像听到了什么“溶解”之类的词语，这个词以前他生气自暴自弃的时候用过，“溶解”是一种现今社会最先进的死刑方式，经过多年研制的溶解武器可以在顷刻间消灭一个人而不留下任何痕迹，可操作性强，高效且无害。但是现在他却最害怕这种死法了，觉得还不如被斩首。  
他有一点遗憾，没能抬起头来看看Lucas，他很想知道他现在怎么样，好不好，但是抬不起头，他的头被按着，一直没松手。最后也没能抬头看看。  
审判前一天他就被带到了舰上的一个房间，由专人看守，所以审判之后他还是先被带回那个房间。房间比他之前一直待着的牢房要大一点，不过也一样什么都没有，有一张只能容纳单人大小的床，跟墙壁封在一起，Jungwoo的手铐被锁在床上。锁好之后他静静地坐了一会儿，还是觉得很后悔，他应该努力抬头看一眼的，因为马上要死了。  
他又在想，Lucas现在知不知道当初杀掉他们孩子的其实还是布莱希勒舰队的人？为了让他背叛中央舰队，布莱希勒演了一场戏，Lucas会不会想他也是在骗他？Jungwoo侧身躺下，他腹部的伤疤——当初受的伤，没有得到及时治疗，被中央舰队抓回来之后更没有，所以到现在还没好，对他来说很深的一刀。  
他记得很疼，很疼很疼很疼很疼，好像下一秒就会死的那种疼。  
双手、身下和眼前全部都是血，流下的红色的血，Jungwoo攥着拳头开始发抖，舰长和医生都说他有了病，其实他只是害怕，害怕地不住发抖。  
他就是忍不住，控制不住，他喘不上气，不能正常思考。他想抱住自己的身体让他别再发抖但是他抬不起手，该死他抬不起手，谁能让他别再这样至少在死前，至少死前别这样。  
房间门开启许可通过，房间门打开，Lucas走进来。  
士兵急忙立正向他报告，Lucas点了点头，看了一眼躺在床上的Jungwoo。  
他咬了咬牙，开口说道：“给他解除管制。”  
管制颈环被自动解除，手铐脚铐也被守在病房内的士兵上前解开，他戴了这些东西太久，脖子上和手腕脚腕上都有被磨出的血痕，Jungwoo抬了抬手，很轻松就可以抬起来，他笑了，“你救了我。”  
Lucas走过去，俯下身，将带在身上的一条天蓝色丝绸手帕系在他颈间，挡住那些血痕。他听到妻子喃喃的声音：“……救了我，又救了我……我爱你。”  
他直起身，告诉看守着的士兵在妻子伤没好之前不要再进行管制，他会找医生过来，然后转身准备离开。  
“Lucas，”Jungwoo朝着他的背影喊，他好像突然恢复了神智，不再发抖，他支撑着身体坐起来。  
“你还想跟我上床吗？看，我只是脑子生了病，我还可以跟你做爱，不打紧。也许我还能再为你生个孩子，”他说，“真正的小孩，活生生的小孩，我保证我哪里都不去，保护好他直到他出生。”  
Lucas转过身看着他，没有说话。  
“你不信？我真的可以，我在监狱里待了几个月，他们没有虐待我，但是监狱很小，什么也没有，我也忍受了。相信我，我真的能忍受得了。我哪里都不去，Lucas，我跟你保证，我现在不怕无聊，不怕闷，我没有以前那么多毛病了，不骗你。你还想要我们两个人的小孩吗？如果你想，你可以随时叫我。我就，就等着。在这里，你知道吧。”  
Jungwoo想掀开被子，Lucas上前阻止了他，“这个房间的维持温度比较低，你会着凉。”他说。  
“我不怕着凉。Lucas，如果你愿意抱我一下，我说不定会不怕更多事，我在监狱里，我一个人。偶尔有人过来，跟我说你在受折磨，受了很久折磨，但你什么都没说，他们说一旦你说我就会死。如果是我，我说不定就做不到，但是我没遇到，说不定。看吧，我现在果然没死。你救了我，Lucas，你真好，又救了我。”  
Lucas过了许久才开口。  
“我们别再犯傻了。”  
Jungwoo抱着他的胳膊笑了，要Lucas坐下来。  
只要Lucas想挣开他就完全可以挣开，但他不想，于是Lucas坐下了。  
“说不定我现在真的傻了呢，我们跟我们的孩子手牵手，一起生活着，我们吃完了晚餐，吃得很香，每个人都很开心，但是他还要吃点心，我觉得不行会长胖的，所以我们三个人围坐在一起讲故事，每个人扮演一个角色，还要模仿他们自己的腔调，你模仿的会最好笑，是吧？你的话。”  
“模仿什么？”  
“模仿什么不重要，选好故事才是最重要的，我们得先找个好故事，但是有没有只有好人的故事？我希望我们三个人都扮演好人，可是那样的故事太少了，太难找了，我们真的应该早做好功课，而不是去浪费时间找一晚上的好故事。”Jungwoo皱了皱鼻子，道。  
Lucas突然崩溃了，他伸出手抱住了Jungwoo，脸埋在Jungwoo的肩膀上，喉咙里发出低低的呜咽声，他感觉到自己的眼泪流到了妻子的衣服里。他觉得他瘦了很多。  
他抬起头去吻Jungwoo的嘴唇，“对不起，”他说，“对不起。”

“收回？你的心理评估是不是出了什么问题，这样也能通过？这是面向全舰的审判，现在告诉我希望我收回？Lucas，你现在很冲动，”舰长支走他办公舱内的其他人员，克制着怒气说道：“冷静点。”  
“做不到。”Lucas从他办公桌前往后退了一步，摘下军帽把它拿在手上，“还要听什么？”  
“呵！我要听什么，你问我要听什么，”舰长侧头嗤之以鼻的冷哼一声，随后难以理解地盯着他，“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“他不是布莱希勒间谍 ，如果要审判，就对我们两个人。”  
舰长对他怒目而视。  
“艾萨克，我请求您，”Lucas重复了一遍，“这是我唯一的请求。”  
“你不应该请求，至少不该是对我！Lucas，你愚蠢的、不切实际的幻想，你的妻子，不是什么童话故事，一条落在傻渔翁手里的金鱼？他不是无人知晓的他舰平民，他是一个以毁灭为目的诱惑人的毒药，布莱希勒舰队曾经的王储！他已经害得你丧命过一次，甚至那个罪人叶利茨！你失去了信仰，你抛弃了它！若无对中央舰队的信仰，你的一切都只会是罪行。一个尝尽鲜血的杀人武器，穿着军官制服的禽兽……而你甚至将因为堕落得这样可耻而感到满足，在自己心中还把它当作美丽的事吗？”舰长满脸怒气，语气咄咄逼人。  
如果可以他不会把话说的这么难听，他知道即使叶利茨被杀，Lucas也不会背叛中央舰队 ，仍能为他所用。一件最强的武器，没有不让他物尽其用的理由，但他需要保证能对他完全控制，不产生任何意外。现在这种状态，是他极其不愿看到的。  
“我并非……”  
“你是个莽撞的孩子！”舰长拍着桌子，怒不可遏地打断了他的话。  
Lucas深呼吸了几次，在脑中斟酌再三后，又开口道：“艾萨克，你知道我无意冒犯，叶利茨已死，而我本人对于其他位置并无想法——我想把话说的直接一些，你赢了，我甘愿认输，恐怕这一点在我接受你的建议前去特伊斯时就已经如此。而你心知肚明我的妻子跟我，我们都没有背叛中央舰队，我猜测这场交易开始的时间在更早之前，从771-1619高维线上的事故开始？我知道你一向对叶利茨的想法不怎么感冒，现在你可以尽情做你想做的，我不会阻拦你……即使是发动战争。我任你差遣，我会继续为你杀人，我会比一条狗还忠诚，艾萨克，放过他，这样对你我都好。”  
舰长低沉地笑出声，他缓慢而清晰地拍了两下手掌，“多好的应聘演说，上天有眼，赐予我们中央舰队如此一个人物，无姓者的启明星，不败的战士，如今跪倒在敌舰一个小小战俘的石榴裙下，甘愿为其放弃过去为之奋斗的一切。Lucas，我都无法想象如果叶利茨还能看到这一幕，他该有多'欣慰'。你从黑夜里得到了什么？布莱希勒又教会了你什么？”  
“歌声。”  
“伟大的——来自天国的歌声？”  
“并非那种，并非布莱希勒，以及特伊斯，艾萨克。我曾与你为敌，那是立场使然。我明白你无法理解，有时我自己也会迷茫，但并不后悔。我从出生就不是那种能在摇篮里哭泣的婴儿，在我面前的只有死亡和墓地，所以它让我畏惧，我请求你给予我时间，在此期间，我和我的军队都会为您所用。”  
“你、你竟胆敢威胁我！你这无耻——”舰长双目欲裂，怒吼道。  
“我只是需要您的许可，舰长，”Lucas垂下眼向他行礼，“我尊敬您。”  
“你要记住，Lucas，一旦你失去生命，他绝不会比你多活一天。”舰长死死地瞪着双眼看向他。  
“这点我比谁都清楚。”  
在他离开之后舰长很快发了全舰公告，为了弥补他几乎没做任何准备就上了记者招待会，花了四个小时来解释和回答中央舰队为何在审判之后又做出赦免他的妻子的决定。他习惯了答非所问，转移话题，但这次格外让他痛苦。他也能感受到许多记者已经对此极不耐烦，更多的是愤怒。  
“您与布莱希勒舰队私下达成了某种协议对吗？据我所知，您的妻子，布莱希勒皇室的长子，若非性别原因，现在极有可能是布莱希勒舰队的舰长，你们二人的婚姻并非巧合，是吗？”  
“长官，这个决定是否是您个人交涉后的结果？审判当日，您对舰长的审判没有任何异议，还是说，您原先有其他计划……”  
“布莱希勒舰队与我舰的新一轮科研合作计划近日已经经双方协商会议正式批准通过，这次审判的结果更改是否代表了谈判的某种条件？”  
Lucas没有着急回答，事实上，他已经心力交瘁，真正让他感到幸福的日子非常短暂，但他往往不得不为之竭尽全力，他回忆起，是的在这时他回忆起在特伊斯的那段短暂时间，为这段时间他已经付出了太多，而且不能再次收回，很艰难，艰难到他感到仿佛心都被撕裂，他说：“我们有一个孩子。”  
那个孩子他们一直都没有打算公开，所以原先只有中央舰队内部高层部分人知道，而在特伊斯那件事发生之后，他的结局并没有对任何人披露，现在正好可以被用来保住自己母亲的性命。  
这无疑是个重磅消息，相比他之前说的那些废话而言。现场的大部分记者在最初短暂的震惊之后，已经忙不迭地开始为自己的新闻稿如何撰写而苦思冥想，中央舰队副舰长和布莱希勒舰队皇室的首个后代，在两舰关系错综复杂扑朔迷离的现状之下，不论是新的转机还是加剧对峙的矛盾，这都必将是一个重要的转折点。  
“这是真的吗？长官，不至于到用这种信息哄骗我们的程度吧？”  
“是您在特伊斯度假期间……”  
“长官，我想知道叶利茨生前是否了解……”  
Lucas没有再回答其余的问题，离开了现场。爱玛告诉他Jungwoo已经被送回他个人舰上，医生方面说他尽管身体虚弱，但一切指标都很正常，可以受孕。他应该立刻回去，但他有点丧失判断力，在拿出孩子来做挡箭牌之后，Lucas觉得自己无法立刻回去见他的妻子。在招待会之前他怕自己无法集中注意力打了一针，现在安静下来意识却依旧敏锐而清醒地让他无法忍受。穿着军官制服的禽兽，没错，从舰长那里得到的评价，他无法反驳。  
他直到很晚才回去，却发现妻子蜷缩在沙发上，并没有上床，他已经换下囚犯的衣服，缩在沙发上的模样像是没做过什么牢，也没失去什么孩子。  
“为什么不去床上睡？”Lucas问他。  
Jungwoo没有转头看他，维持着原来的姿势一动不动，“……我，身上很脏。”  
“去洗澡。”  
“动不了，我自己。”  
“我可以帮你。”  
“不要。……就这样，我睡沙发，我就在这里，你睡床。”Jungwoo缩了缩，脸埋在被他抓得皱巴巴的抱枕里，他背对着Lucas，赤着脚，拖鞋不知道被扔在哪里，手腕脚腕上的伤都被修复完好，只有颈间的那方手帕没有解下来。  
“你不是说要为我生孩子吗，就靠睡在沙发上？”Lucas冷冷地看着他的后背。  
“那是因为……”  
“因为你疯了。对吗？”  
Jungwoo没有回答。  
Lucas点点头，自嘲地笑了，“好，这样也好，”他瞥了一眼暗着的卧室，冰冷而黑暗的房间里，床上空荡荡的。他喉结上下滚动着，“我们这样就很好，你说是不是？”  
房间里很安静，好像人已经睡着了一样。Jungwoo依然没有回答他。  
Lucas应该要说点什么的，他本应，但是一阵深深的疲惫席卷了他的身体，也许是因为妻子背对他的姿态，也许是因为那针药剂后的副作用，于是他住了口，什么都没说。他脱下军装上衣放起来，自己给自己倒了杯水，回身无言地走进了书房。  
书房的门被关上，Jungwoo紧闭着双眼，他为自己说过的那些话抬不起头来，而且无比煎熬。之前他经历过一次发情期，在牢房里，没有什么抑制剂给他，让他痛苦不堪，脱水严重，生理和心理上都遭受了巨大的折磨，那时他想的是自己很快会死，所以即使痛苦也是最后一次了，而现在的这次则更让他绝望。  
强忍没有任何作用，他也清楚这一点，这艘舰上也许有给他用的抑制剂，但他已经无力去寻找，他的罪犯身份还没有解除，所以没有跟家庭管家对话的权限。一阵比一阵强烈的热潮让他目眩神迷，真是无药可救。他不想求他帮忙，他的丈夫，他的Alpha，他怎么能再去求他，在他已经救了他这么多次之后——明明根本离不开Lucas了，他自己心里清楚，除非死。Jungwoo喃喃地念着丈夫的名字，最后控制不住自己站起身，走到了书房门前。他打不开门，只能一直小声地喊着Lucas，贴着房门无力地滑坐到了地上。  
“好热……Lucas……”他的脸变得非常红。  
心中所想和所做大相径庭，他感到异常羞耻，而且自己不久前才拒绝了丈夫——无论是拒绝什么，那都是拒绝。他们已经不能像从前一样了，一堵无形的墙早已高高竖起，陌生？他们之间确实，如果用从未熟悉过彼此来说也不为过。没关系，就让他自己在这里一个人，不管说出什么话，不管自己如何丢脸，只要丈夫不开门，听不到，那么他也就无所谓了，只要……  
Jungwoo的手在门上无力地抓挠。  
“帮帮我……呜……”  
Lucas开了门。  
下一秒，身体的本能就让Jungwoo靠了过去，他抬头去看自己的丈夫，而Lucas也正皱着眉低头看他。  
“抑制剂很快送过来，再忍一下。”Lucas蹲下身抱他起来。  
“我要你……”Jungwoo难受得直想流泪，无措地去抓丈夫的手臂。  
“去床上休息吧，今晚我不会打扰你。”  
没有理会妻子的哀求，Lucas抱着他走进卧室，把他放到了床上。  
“中央舰队禁止你离开我的个人舰，所以你最好明白，这还是坐牢。既然你能在监狱里活下来，那么在这里也能，”Lucas对他说，“也许我曾经希望你不会恨我，但如今看来很难做到，所以无论是荒唐至极的审判还是什么其他的，到时我都会一并接受，Jungwoo，不会让你等很久的。”

当时他没有听懂丈夫话中的含义，意识和感觉都被情热支配，然而一旦错过时机，有些话就很难再开口。  
他可以喝酒了，Jungwoo每天都把自己灌得很醉。他尽管丧失了外出的权利（这对他来说完全没什么），他习惯了，然而再次拥有了喝酒的机会。没有人再来管束他，这很好，曾经在布莱希勒舰队时是他的父母他的老师，来中央舰队之后有段时间是他的丈夫。  
他的丈夫。  
酒瓶倒了，他急忙去扶，幸好已经空了。于是他重新直起身，额头贴在从外部凝着霜的窗上，无知无觉地看着那些星云和漂浮的尘埃，有时他会看到黑洞，一些星球。跟在特伊斯时见过的完全不同，脚踩在大地之上时它们细密的闪耀着光芒，而与它们擦肩而过时才发现如此灰暗无光。但即便如此他也不愿回过头，去看他被关在的这个家，这个称呼对现如今破碎不堪的他们来说很刺耳，实际上它也更像一个监狱。  
Lucas告诉他“你依然在坐牢”。当然比真的坐牢时轻松许多，再没有那些沉重的枷锁，虽然同样空虚。  
Jungwoo打算就这样，跟丈夫说的一样，“这样就很好”，很好。在他发情期结束之后他们依然同床共枕，Lucas依旧每天早出晚归，他晋升为中央舰队副舰长之后作息并没有什么改变，只要Jungwoo想避开，他们可以一句话都不说，一面都不见。  
他们确实一句话都不说。没有交流，从早到晚，从Lucas起床，早餐，离开，到他晚上回来，洗漱，上床，他们都没有任何交流，甚至连眼神交流都没有。他记得他当初乞求了，说了“我要你……”这样的话，但同样Lucas也拒绝了他，尽管他解释了，但那解释的句话，Jungwoo并不明白。  
他为什么要恨他？他只是在最初对自己新婚丈夫一无所知时带着陌生的恨意，那种恨是虚无的，并不具体到某个人的身上，他不恨他……相反地，他……  
Jungwoo抬起头，屏幕上是今天的直播报道。  
“可以相信，本次最高会议所决定的事宜将会改变整个舰队，以及我们每个人未来一段时间的生活。会议已经结束，不难猜到，舰长和副舰早在会议前就已经达成共识，今天的会议似乎无关紧要，看来一切已成定局，会议决定将由中央舰队舰长艾萨克亲自进行宣读！”  
舰长面容平和地走向前，站定，副舰长站在他身旁，身穿军装，表情严肃。  
“中央舰队全体民众，在过去的不久前，我们的副舰长，也就是前任总航空长，一位不可多得的人才，为舰队做出了巨大贡献，在前往我们的圣城特伊斯度假期间，遭到了布莱希勒舰队战舰的突然袭击，并被他们派出隐藏在特伊斯的间谍所挟持。  
“这种行径是邪恶、卑劣的。在作为中央舰队的将领之前，他首先是一个人，是父母的儿子，是中央舰队的合法公民。公然在我舰领域内侵害我舰公民的生命安全，这罪恶的缔造者不是人，是恶魔。  
“布莱希勒舰队残忍的挟持、扣留了中央舰队现今最有成就的一位将领，这是对我舰的公然挑衅，也揭露了人性中最丑陋的一面。布莱希勒舰队长年来为了自私的信仰屡次妄图侵夺我舰的圣城特伊斯，使我们甚至整个星系无法得到安宁，而我舰为了和平，为了友好一直在忍让，这样做的后果便是让我们最忠诚的人受到了伤害。  
“因此，我们不会再抱有幻想，我们不会忘记过去的牺牲，我们的战士曾经用自己的生命换来了短暂的安宁，我希望所有人都不要忘记他们，而我，今天也在此向他们和你们许下血与泪的承诺：我们会为圣城特伊斯以及中央舰队带来永远的安宁。  
“我宣布，自今日起，中央舰队正式向布莱希勒舰队宣战。”  
战争。  
宣战的消息会瞬间传遍整个星系的所有舰队，而这个轰动性的消息会让无数人群沸腾，之后，战争，它会真正地到来。  
Jungwoo低下了头，紧咬了一下嘴唇，他有些虚浮地从沙发上站起身，走到酒柜面前，他直接在酒柜面前瘫坐了下来。  
酒让他感到安心，是唯一让他感到安心的。也许是他反应迟钝，但Jungwoo慢慢地察觉到了，拿着酒杯的手开始哆嗦，Jungwoo把酒杯一把扔开，推倒了面前的一排酒。他慌慌张张地用手捂住自己的脸，在战栗的、无声的饮泣中，听到心脏如同擂鼓一般地跳动。战争，死亡相伴的战争，他的眼前掠过丈夫的身影，硬挺的冷酷的军装，英俊的脸庞面无表情，他站在舰长身旁，那个亲口说出宣战的人身边，他也许……不，他一定会上战场。  
他不能让自己想到这个，Jungwoo喉咙中发出破碎的呜咽，悲泣着倒下去，他的脸颊贴在破碎的酒杯碎片上，冰凉的玻璃碎片火一样灼烧着他的肌肤，划破了，鲜血流下来。  
Jungwoo昏倒在了酒柜前。  
舰内温度恒定，但他却感觉冷，在梦中都无法逃避。他被捅了一刀，捅他的人告诉他他们是一个舰队的人，他们执行的是他们舰队的命令，他们坚守的是相通的信念，他们会一起回家，他们在Jungwoo面前被轻易地杀死，连一声轻呼都没能发出。就那么近，上一秒还闪着亮的瞳孔，下一秒就失去了颜色，人摔在地面上，像一片落下的树叶，像被打碎的酒杯，像外面任何一粒漂浮的尘埃，这是死亡。他既恐惧又感到自己在无可奈何地向那走去。  
醒来时Jungwoo躺在床上，Lucas站在他面前。  
面前的人除了陌生没有带给他其他任何感受。  
”你……已经下班了？”  
“嗯。”Lucas回答着，视线望向其他的地方。  
“奥，我……我应该是，对不起，我可能是喝醉了，抱歉，我不会再这样……”  
“够了，我没有异议，”Lucas瞥了他一眼，耳上的通讯器还在闪烁，他仍在工作，“听着，如果依赖酒会让你好受，那就依赖它吧，我不会试图去阻拦什么。”  
Jungwoo闭了闭眼，再度望向他的丈夫，“Lucas……我想知道，我能活下来，跟今天的事有关系吗？”  
“你能活下来都是因为我！怎么，希望听到这样的回答是不是？”Lucas突然关掉通讯器，倾身贴近Jungwoo的脸，语气里有一丝怒气，“然后呢，你的回报是？醉死在我面前来逃避吗？将要迎接你的只有两种结果：我战死或是布莱希勒灭亡。你想要逃避哪一个？”  
他根本哪一个都逃避不了，Lucas突如其来满怀的怒火一时让Jungwoo窒息失声。  
“说话！”  
Jungwoo，他的妻子，从诗一般的眼角几欲落下的泪珠让Lucas彻底情绪失控，他双眼发红，怒吼让妻子单薄的身体剧烈地抖了一下。  
Jungwoo紧紧地闭上了双眼，那颗泪终于掉了下去，他屏住呼吸想要自己镇静，但在丈夫充满逼迫感的气势下还是无所遁形，“Lucas……”他小声又畏惧地叫了他一声，声音因为醉酒沙哑，又因为害怕颤抖得不像样，“你不要……”Jungwoo声音哽咽了，所以停了一下，怕自己又突然掉眼泪，缓了一阵之后他继续说，“不要再像刚才那样，我很害怕，刚才、刚才你吓到我了……”  
这可能是Lucas第一次真正地对Jungwoo发脾气，他面色有些发白，意识到自己吓到了妻子之后，自责地伸手去触碰妻子的脸颊，他似乎想要说些什么，但直到最后也只是动了动嘴唇，没有再开口。  
战争到来的总是比预想中更快，更快一些，这次也并不例外。从中央舰队和布莱希勒舰队的C35交界处为起点，战火迅速地蔓延开来，也无法避免地波及到双方舰队临近交界处的星球，相较于发动战争有备而来的中央舰队，布莱希勒舰队明显应对仓促，有心无力，几次落败，每日的战报都万分鼓舞人心，让舰队的所有民众都充满信心，对亲自带队出征的副舰长更是一如既往地敬仰。  
他个人舰上的信息源被关断了，Jungwoo再也没有获取信息的渠道。他知道战争已经开始，但对战况一无所知，他唯一清楚的只有Lucas，Lucas的衣装，他身上的伤痕，他身上的敌人的血的味道。  
他同族的血的味道。  
自宣战那天之后他们之间依旧只有沉默，而且是愈发沉默。血腥味一日比一日更重，无法言说的恨意在沉默中逐渐滋生。Jungwoo不知道自己能沉默多久，还能不能再沉默下去，血腥味让他发疯，而鲜血背后死去的人更让他的心饱受煎熬。他不敢直视丈夫，怕自己的眼里只剩下仇恨。  
他还是一个布莱希勒人，他永远是布莱希勒人，他骨子里永远流动着布莱希勒的血。白天他面对食物难以下咽，连闻到酒的香气都觉得恶心，晚上他无法入睡，他清晰地听着丈夫回来的脚步声，衣物摩擦的声音，他的呼吸，与通讯器中战争相关的微弱交谈声，最后在Jungwoo身边躺下，空气中是即使清洁过也无法完全掩盖的血腥味。  
从前他没有真实地想象过这一天，身边躺着的人，这个他名义上的丈夫，残杀了无数他们舰队的士兵，无数条鲜活的生命，而自己作为曾经肩负布莱希勒舰队未来光明的希望，却可耻地——可耻地——  
身边的Lucas坐起来，倚在床头上，他抓起Jungwoo的手，往他手里塞了什么。Jungwoo睁开眼，手里是他的匕首，上面的蓝宝石依旧熠熠发光。  
“你要做什么……”Jungwoo畏惧地企图缩手，被Lucas更用力地抓住。  
“杀了我。反正我看你也不想活了，”Lucas面无表情地看着他，“每天闻着同族人的鲜血难以入睡吧，根本无法看着我的脸继续跟我生活下去，也做不到给自己的敌人孕育后代对吧，Jungwoo，现在就动手杀了我，给你这个机会。”  
“你怎么……怎么能这么对我……”Jungwoo绝望地看向Lucas，泪眼朦胧地摇着头：“你怎么能……”  
Lucas帮他拿掉了他手上匕首的刀鞘。


	6. C14-16

按照常规日的时间，现在是凌晨两点整。  
Jungwoo和Lucas依旧僵持着，他们一个不愿意回答，一个不愿意松手。舰窗时而掠过战时巡逻舰的亮光。Jungwoo有些无力地用另一只没被握住的手去拉Lucas的手臂，声音微弱地哀求：“Lucas，求你别再……”  
他无助地低头，不敢直视Lucas的眼睛。  
“你选不了？”Lucas轻轻笑了一下，“还是说，你爱我爱到这种程度，已经舍不得我死了吗？”  
Jungwoo倍感屈辱地紧闭上眼。  
“我做不到。Jungwoo，我告诉你我做不到，你不是别的谁，同样我也不是别的谁。中央舰队是没有死刑，做逃兵的下场是放逐入公用轨，做一辈子的苦役，但我得不到这样的下场，除了死。”  
Lucas看着他，Jungwoo在Lucas说话时睁开了眼，此刻很恨地看着Lucas的脸，闻着空气中淡淡的血腥味，还是不说话。  
Lucas可能会生气，他想。如果Lucas再对他动怒的话，Jungwoo也有信心自己能承受得住。上一次他还有些被吓到，但现在如果再出现这种情况，他会从容不迫的，至少看起来是。他做好了准备。大不了，就是被吼被骂，甚至Lucas对他动手他也想过，但即便如此他也不想回答这个问题。Lucas已经让他的心一团乱麻，如果他还是那个初来乍到的俘虏，那么这个选择简直轻松过头，但问题的关键就在于，他变了——彻彻底底的，他依然记得过去的自己，但新的经历、新的人生已经在他生命里留下了不可磨灭的烙印，他无法把这一切当做没发生过。  
Lucas忽然弯下身来，低头亲吻了Jungwoo的嘴唇。  
“不要用那种目光看我，”Lucas垂着眼，长长的睫毛扫在Jungwoo的脸颊上，他深褐色的额发也因为姿势掉下来一小缕，“我现在能为了你死，不要再那么看我。”  
“……你为了我不死。”Jungwoo牢牢地盯着他，缓慢而坚定地要求道。   
“只要不死就好吗？”Lucas垂着头轻声地问。  
他把抓着Jungwoo的手松开了，时间太长，那只手已经麻得没什么知觉，Lucas轻轻地说了一句“对不起”，Jungwoo急忙去抓住他想收回去的手。  
“只要不死。”他说。  
Lucas有些厌倦地闭了闭眼，脑袋偏了偏，额前的头发散落下来，“好……”  
他也许还说了什么，但困意侵占了Jungwoo的头脑，让Jungwoo在听到这一个“好”字之后，再没有清醒的精力，陷入了沉沉的睡眠。  
他漏掉的是很重要的讯息。Lucas显然发现他睡了过去，因为第二天Jungwoo一醒来，家庭管家完完整整地又跟他复述了一遍。  
“早上好，先生。应副舰长要求提醒您：请您按时进餐，不要酗酒。今天下午副舰长会有半天的休息时间，您需要跟他前往第一疗养院进行探望，请务必提前做好准备，并且，不要对任何决定产生异议。”  
“探望谁？”  
“信息未提供。”  
“第一疗养院是什么地方？”  
“中央舰队第一疗养院，位于第一医疗舰疗养区，创建于中央1075年，一个集医疗、保健、科研于一体的大型高端化综合疗养院，疗养院作为中央舰队重要保健基地，承担军委、总部最高领导层及各高级军区指挥总长医疗保障工作，不对普通民众开放。”  
“我现在可以看外界信息吗？”  
“抱歉，没有权限。”  
Jungwoo低低地叹了一口气。他从床上爬起来，回想昨天晚上跟丈夫的谈话，来回确认了很多遍，加上家庭管家刚才的话，才敢相信Lucas可能、或许真的是那个意思，那个“好”的意思。  
而且他应该是真的不喜欢Jungwoo喝酒，不久之前他喝酒的那副模样看着实在是惹人生厌，当时Lucas却说什么“那就依赖它”的话来敷衍，应该是对Jungwoo非常失望了，但现在事情也许转向好的方面了，他想，他尽量这样想。   
和宣战之后一样，不，或者可以说是跟Lucas回来之后一样，早上Jungwoo醒来几乎都见不到丈夫的身影，他总是走得很早，而晚上回来的很晚，如果非要说是因为工作繁忙也无可厚非，但Jungwoo其实觉得丈夫只是不太想和他见面，他们两个现在在一起就没有什么值得开心的事情，彼此待着也只能让对方难受，Jungwoo心里明白。  
他心不在焉，吃完早餐就换好了衣服，在沙发上坐了一会儿又站起来在房间里四处转悠——书房他进不去，自从开战以来，Lucas就把书房单独隔开了，除了他没人能进去，晚上他回到家之后，几乎都是直奔书房，晚餐也在书房解决，甚至有好几次，他直接睡到了书房。那几晚上，Jungwoo心情复杂，他身旁因此不再有让他煎熬的血腥味，但他依然难以入睡，他很想去敲书房的门，去质问丈夫为什么不跟他一起睡觉，当然，想也知道他没有那个脸皮去实践，上次发情他已经被拒绝的失去了所有面对Lucas的勇气，他默默忍受。  
最后他出了居住舱，跑到舰上，守卫在舰上的士兵劝他回居住舱内等待，但是他不为所动，坚持要在舰上等。  
这是第一次没有刻意避开，Jungwoo在舰上等着丈夫回来。刚下战场的Lucas从停稳的战舰内走出来，他摘掉头盔，脱下防护服，满身肃杀之气的经过Jungwoo，在更衣室换衣服，换上中央舰队蓝到发黑的军装制服，高筒皮靴，黑得发亮的皮带，肩章上的金色枝叶和两枚星徽耀着光。他没有开口说话，尽管Jungwoo一直站在他身后等着他。  
“远吗？”犹豫再三，Jungwoo问了一个最无关轻重的问题。  
Lucas低着头正在自己扣袖扣，“疗养院在医疗舰上，高维线附近，最多二十分钟的路程。”Jungwoo上前想帮他扣上，却被Lucas一下搂住了腰，压着Jungwoo吻了他。  
Jungwoo措手不及，慌乱地闭上眼，Lucas臂上很用力，死死地把他抱在怀里，接吻的嘴唇是温热的干燥，只是浅尝辄止，Lucas很快放开他，隐忍地抿着唇越过他走出更衣室，Jungwoo跟上去，他说：“没有我允许，不要多说话。”  
Jungwoo点点头，拉过他的手，帮他扣上袖扣。   
“以后我都睡在书房。”  
Jungwoo眼圈红了，“你不需要！我会控制自己的，好吗？别这样……”  
“别让我难受，Jungwoo。让我轻松点儿，如果只有我们两个人的时候你还要忍受什么，我真的无法接受。”  
他们没再说话，一起登上舰，正如Lucas所言，他们很快到达了第一医疗舰，这是私人行程，因此看到他们的人脸上都难掩惊讶之色。  
在疗养院一个在普通不过的治疗舱内，Jungwoo第一次见到了席尔瓦。他是个瘦弱的年轻人，看起来年纪和Lucas相差无几，但他的脸色苍白到可怕，在浅金色的柔软发丝下，脸白得像僵尸，眼眶深陷着，鼻梁又窄又高，跟叶利茨并不很像，跟他早死的母亲更像，他有一半高加索血统。席尔瓦的下半身因为战争完全瘫痪，见到Lucas和Jungwoo走进来，也只是转动着自己浅灰色的眼珠看他们。  
“你是叶利茨死后，唯一一个过来的人。”意外的是，比起外表的虚弱，他的声音还算精神。  
“好久不见，席尔瓦。这是我的妻子，Jungwoo Kim，”Lucas面色平静地作介绍，“Jungwoo，这位是叶利茨的长子，席尔瓦上校。”  
Jungwoo简单地向躺在病床上的人问了好，没等对方做出什么回应，就再度被Lucas拉到身后，他不打算让Jungwoo开口多说。  
“你这副模样真是让人意外，看起来多少有点儿——蠢。”席尔瓦眼神锐利。  
“我是带着诚意来的，”Lucas沉着道，“叶利茨没能继续的，我可以替他继续。”   
“哈！”席尔瓦怪笑了一声，“Lucas，你真是让我大吃一惊，你直接的……让我受宠若惊。”  
“这是你应得的。”  
“我应得的……”席尔瓦垂眼看了看自己毫无动静的双腿，“叶利茨是个罪人，死无全尸也是活该。他最爱的自己不成材，结果一个亲生的我被赶上战场半身瘫痪，一个最有出息的你联姻联的脑子都不要了，太可笑了，真是报应。”  
Lucas沉默不语。  
“Lucas，你是个异类，恐怕连艾萨克都没能想到，一个布莱希勒舰队的人能把你毁成这样，他下了这么简单的圈套，你竟然一声不吭地就跳了，这么年轻，这么一个传奇的存在……说到这里，我突然想起来，在你之前，拿到中将军衔最年轻的人就是舰长，没错，获得什么就得失去什么。”  
“重要的不是这些。”  
“是呀，无关轻重。你肩负着的算什么，你杀过多少人的象征？把这当成为中央舰队人民所做的牺牲还是个人的罪孽？”席尔瓦斜睨了站在Lucas身后的Jungwoo，目光在他腹部上停留了几秒，“这个孩子也早死了吧，你肩上光荣的军衔，有没有他的一份贡献？”  
Jungwoo心脏瞬间收紧，他面色难看，手不由地攥起拳挡在肋前。而Lucas，这句话明显刺痛了他，见他努力维持的平静面容有些破裂，席尔瓦饶有趣味地看着。Lucas咬了咬牙，最后还是忍了下来，只是说：“我没有太多时间。”  
“我知道，你忙着为艾萨克当牛做马，相信你也明白，他早晚容不下你。说实话，你来找我，我很感激，但是站到你的角度来想——你那个离了这个布莱希勒人活不下去的角度来想，我好像是你的唯一选择，所以，道谢就太虚伪了。我乐于接受，中央舰队舰长，听起来没那么坏。我也需要艾萨克这个老混蛋下地狱去陪我同样混蛋的老爹，至于你，我想这种生活你已经过得够多了，不是吗？”   
“够多了。”  
“但我知道，像你这样的人是看不起无政府主义的。一个钻过垃圾桶的人？”  
“当然。”  
“你觉得是无稽之谈。”  
“无稽之谈。”Lucas重复道，然后稍微放松地微笑了。   
席尔瓦同样微笑着看向他身后的Jungwoo，但话依旧是对着Lucas说的，他脸上的笑意很冷，“既然愿意做出这么大的牺牲了，我认为你也能体谅我的难处，Lucas，你不是说自己带了诚意吗？两个条件：一只眼睛，不再生育。”

Jungwoo猛地抬起头，尽管无法完全清楚他们交谈的意思，但最后这句他完全听懂了。Jungwoo脸色发白，一时说不出话来。席尔瓦看起来很满意地收回目光。  
比起Jungwoo的震惊，Lucas却神色如常。其实很简单，想必在他决定要来见席尔瓦时，就已经考虑过自己可能要付出的代价了，总之，他脸上依旧微笑，“眼睛吗？我以为你会要别的。”  
席尔瓦说，“我是个好人。能设身处地为人着想，尤其在我变成这副鬼样之后。你们两个人这种身份，想在一起，付出这点代价已经足够幸运。Lucas，我不可能让你安然无恙地“退场”，不然我也不能安心坐那个位置，你明白的，你信我能做好舰长吗？”  
“我没有保证能百分百成功，席尔瓦，你最好先别急着考虑这个。”  
“其实你根本无所谓。”  
Lucas正回身小声地询问Jungwoo,身体以一个很微小的幅度向身后侧倾着，他问，“累吗，需不要拿把椅子坐下？”  
Jungwoo脸色苍白地摇头，他眼神有几分焦急，想问什么，但是Lucas对他作了一个噤声的手势，转过身。  
他跟席尔瓦的目光交汇，两个人都很不友好，Lucas回答道：“我是无所谓，你明白的，席尔瓦，好不好对我来说都没关系，只要存在就可以。”  
席尔瓦神情怪异，“真不敢相信这是从你嘴里说出的话，Lucas，你还知道你是靠什么走到今天的吗？”  
“以前我也没有家。”Lucas不为所动。  
“哈哈！这太像……”  
他们又继续谈了一会儿，期间说的什么Jungwoo完全没有听进去，他还陷在因席尔瓦那两个条件的震惊中，不管是前一个还是后一个，且完全无法理解Lucas竟然对此毫无反应。  
他不清楚这两人聊了多久，直到有医护走进来他们才停下来，Lucas简单地说：“再见，席尔瓦，记得看今天的新闻。”说完他就带着Jungwoo离开了，席尔瓦躺在病床上静静地看着他们。  
Jungwoo没想动，Lucas拉着他的手走，他长了张嘴，说不出话，思绪飘游地被拉走，守在舰上等他们的士兵一见到两人回来，嘴唇嚅喏着，眼神在两人身上打转，主要是看Lucas。Lucas瞥了他一眼，他就说：“副舰，卡利将军已经确认死亡，舰长十分钟之前就要求跟你通话。”  
“先等一下。”Lucas淡淡地说。  
“发生了什么？”Jungwoo终于能开口了。  
“我的诚意之一，你记得这位将军吗？我们的结婚典礼他也来了。叶利钦把席尔瓦送上战场时，他跟随的就是这位将军，那次战役中央舰队胜利了，但是倒霉的席尔瓦身负重伤，到今天还躺在病床上。这么说你明白了吗？”  
“你……”Jungwoo又说不出话了。  
“接受不了吗？我会杀人，不管是其他还是自己舰队的人，跟舰长之流其实都是一类人？”Lucas盯着Jungwoo，慢慢地问道。  
“我以为你是个好人。”Jungwoo在丈夫的注视下生硬地说，说完就立刻后悔了，他觉得这句话实在是够虚伪的。  
“我也以为自己是个好人。”Lucas平静地说，抬手示意那个士兵为他接入通讯。  
“告诉我！你现在在哪里？”舰长的声音里带着几乎无法抑制的怒气。  
“艾萨克，你在怀疑我吗？”  
“我需要一个合理解释！”  
“通过事故战舰现存状态记录与损坏判定，基本可以确定是舰内人造重力装置故障，导致冷气系统失常，因此未能及时对跃迁时舰身切入摩擦导致的高热进行降温处理，从而引起爆炸。”  
“我感到你准备充分。”  
“他已经死了……快两个小时，应该说军队安全执行部门的工作效率还算不错。”  
“够了，Lucas，不管你在哪里，过来见我，立！刻！”  
通讯就此中断。  
“你要过去吗？”Jungwoo问。  
“我会陪你先回去。”  
Jungwoo确实有些累了，他坐了下来，靠在椅背上。从第一医疗舰离开，他们正在垂直上升，窗外的疗养院很快变得越来越小，那些人群也像沙粒一样散落。  
“你真的要挖掉眼睛吗？”他终于问，看着窗外，没有看Lucas的眼睛。  
Lucas挥手让士兵回避，他倚在身后金属的舱壁上，很久才开口：“你嫁给的不是什么人，是中央舰队的杀人机器，我双手沾满鲜血，眼前只有杀戮，为了中央舰队所建立秩序的至高威严，面临无休止的星际战争。说实话，失去了他，我有心理阴影，也许……我已经够悔恨了，所以，以后没有孩子，对你我来说都更轻松。我们应该感谢席尔瓦。”  
“感谢他什么？谢天谢地他没要你两只眼睛？没要你的胳膊或者双腿，还是没要你的命？”Jungwoo忍不住转回头，讽刺道。  
”是的，“Lucas有些无奈的一笑，”感谢他愿意给我们一条生路。“  
“真荒谬！他直到今天不过才是个……Lucas，而我们却要……”Jungwoo难说出口，低下头难受地用手捂住脸。  
Lucas抱起手，沉默地望着他的妻子。他也就那个姿势休息了一会儿。随后，接过已整理完毕的事故报告，开始浏览，时不时就某些细节轻声地提问。返程就在这种氛围里结束。Lucas没有跟着Jungwoo一起出舱，直接去见了舰长。  
这件事的具体细节Jungwoo一概不知，他回家之后莫名其妙发现舰上信息源已重新打开，于是在当天的傍晚，从中央新闻直播中了解了关于这次事故的部分信息，当然，都是一些能够披露给民众的无关紧要的信息。  
晚上Lucas照旧回得很晚，他一到家，Jungwoo就问他：“我又不算坐牢了？”  
Lucas想进书房，Jungwoo拦到门前，要他回答。  
“是，你不算坐牢了，跟以前一样，”Lucas在舰长那里待到现在，回来被他这么拦着，也不生气，只是把自己半个肩膀倚到墙上，微微低头回答他。  
“为什么？舰长批准了？”  
Lucas笑了笑，“不用他批准。”  
“那……”Jungwoo本来想问他，到舰长那里他们都谈了些什么，但看着Lucas的笑，他突然问不出口了，最后他问：“我能出去了吗？”  
他再次去了202舰，又是孤身一人。Lucas很不高兴他这么做，对他说：“可能不太安全。”但是他还是要来，所以Lucas应该，大概，确实有安排人在暗处跟随着他，对此Jungwoo已经懒得提及，反正说了也没用。他心情烦闷，意志消沉，漫无目的地游荡在人群中。  
即使是战时，202舰也繁华如常，丝毫没有受影响，一切都跟上一次来时没有区别。Jungwoo走累了，同样的又找了公共长椅坐下。坐在那里，Jungwoo垂下脑袋，哭了，可能是触景生情，他现在像个幼稚的孩子。街道边不大不小的三维公屏正在进行新闻播报，这竟然是他久违获取信息的机会，一些穿着军装的老头照片一张张过去，一些他也许见过也许没见过的人。最下方标题写着“四大军区总长集体辞职”，冰冷的女声对刚才那几张照片作身份介绍，叙述他们如何辞职，然后猜测他们为何辞职。  
Jungwoo在想Lucas现在在哪里，在干什么，他找出通讯器联系Lucas。这是他第一次用通讯器，尽管一直有这个东西，但他以前有时不愿意用，有时候用不了，竟然到现在才第一次用。很快他听到了Lucas的声音：“Jungwoo。”  
Jungwoo不说话，默默地流泪。  
“你哭了。”Lucas又说。  
“你在哪里？”Jungwoo声音带着哭腔问。他的眼睛看着公屏，看着现场那几个照片上的人出入军委办公室，黑压压的记者脑袋和摄影师无休无止的“咔嚓咔嚓”狂按快门的声音。  
Lucas沉默了一会儿，Jungwoo觉得自己从来没有那么有耐心过，Lucas说：“你现在回家。”  
Jungwoo状若未闻，又问：“你在干什么？”  
Lucas要结束通话，Jungwoo急忙说：“不要。”他就停了，但是也不开口说话。  
“你在挖眼睛吗？”风把Jungwoo流过泪的脸吹得很凉。  
“没有。”  
“那你在挖腺体吗？”  
他听到Lucas控制情绪的深呼吸，“没有。”  
“如果要挖，”他说，“什么时候要挖，也把我的腺体一起挖掉。”  
安静。  
“Lucas，你听到我说的话了吗？”  
他静静地等着丈夫的回复，公屏上已经开始在播广告，冰激凌，果汁，仍然是很美好的生活，就像战争根本没在发生。“听到了。”Lucas说完就关闭了通讯。Jungwoo拿着通讯器，盯着上面一闪一闪的指示灯发呆。

“据说在很久以前，圣城特伊斯流传着许多瑰丽的神话故事，在一个社会构成为金字塔式结构的古老国家，当时首席领袖的候选人不幸溺水，为海里的智慧生物所救，从而发展出了一段梦幻的爱情故事。在这里我们使用“它”来将此种智慧生物与人类进行区分，它上半身与人类相似，但从腰部以下开始，没有双腿，代替的是一条鱼尾，大家可以用苏伊尔游览舰的后半截来进行想象，是条很美丽的尾巴。由于在天然基因选择下的美丽相貌，被称作“美人鱼”。故事里的这条美人鱼有一头美丽的红色头发，对，没错，那位先生，就像你的头发颜色一样红。它们平时并不多见，看来宜居区域为当时人类难以涉足的深海，但是这位小美人鱼却去救了一个人类，还爱上了他，爱上一个人类王国未来的领袖，为了变成人类，它与邪恶力量做了交换，以声音换来人类的双腿，但却会像走在刀刃上一样疼痛。爱情的力量真的有如此伟大吗？可以放弃自己的过去，可以勇敢地朝向看不清前方的未来，连身体毁灭都在所不惜吗？”  
Jungwoo呆了一下。  
并不是刚才突然被讲师提到的原因。在结束与丈夫的通讯之后，他又漫无目的地在202舰的中心街道走着，通话时Lucas语气不太好地要他马上回家，但是他真的不想回去，那个家总是只有他一个人，如果说之前还有等待丈夫回去的期盼感，现在则是什么都不再有。Jungwoo心里还想，就这样惹丈夫生气也好，这样他回去，如果Lucas冲他发火，晚上还能吵个架。尽管很大几率不会。  
想到这里他觉得很难受，为自己心酸，就这样他不知为何鬼使神差地走到一个陌生的地方，四下环视了半天才明白，这是当初那个店主推荐的健身机构地址，他从来没有真的想过要到这种地方，但是脑袋里一直记着这个地址，现在竟然还走了过来。  
他没有孩子了，而且可能以后再也不会有了。  
但Jungwoo还是走了进去，并且在前台接待的热情询问下，头脑发昏地问：“你们这里是有专门针对孕妇的课程……”  
“对啦！您想了解这方面的内容，今天可算是来对了！我们针对孕妇的课程并非单一的瑜伽，还有胎教方面的课程，今天就在二楼准备了一节胎教相关的试讲，还有十六分钟就开始了，您要不要去听听？”  
Jungwoo坐在这里，感到自己完全听不下去，周围坐着很多个怀孕的Omega，他们无一例外听得很认真专注，这些每一个都代表着广大的平民家庭，他们的身上，可以很明显地看到身后保护家庭的Alpha，它们代表着家庭延续的新生一代，从他们洋溢着幸福的脸上和载满期待的眼神中就可以瞥见。Jungwoo无法融入，格格不入。他不能否认，自己脑海中也短暂闪过“如果我也只是他们之中普通一员……”的可笑想法，他不知道自己为什么要再来一次202舰，毫无意义。  
“这位先生……您能听到吗？”  
Jungwoo猛地一抬头，发现讲师正在微笑地看向他，也因此，来听试讲的大部分人都把目光投向了他。  
“抱歉，我……”他的脸立刻红了。  
“您不必紧张，我们只是互相进行交流，能告诉大家您的姓名吗？”  
“我姓Kim。”  
“您的丈夫今天是否陪同您前来？他对您怀孕期间的身心健康状态是持什么态度呢？”  
“我……”Jungwoo难以启齿，他无法坦白自己根本没怀孕，面色尴尬地解释，“他没有来，他正在……抱歉……”但讲师反而恍然大悟似的，“您丈夫去打仗了是吗？”  
朝他望过来的目光瞬间从探究变为了怜悯。  
“Kim先生，别觉得为难，您的丈夫是个真正高尚的人，尽管妻子怀了孕，但仍为了中央舰队的幸福而去战斗，他是我们全体民众的骄傲，您也一定能生下一位优秀的宝宝！”讲师赞赏地对他说。  
其他人的目光也适时地增添了一些赞赏的色彩，但Jungwoo实在受不了了，他说不出话，也再无法承受这样的目光，他“噌”地站起来，从那些目光里穿过，不顾讲师惊讶的想拉住他，狼狈地逃了出去。  
刚冲出门口，面前的路早已经被挡住，Jungwoo堪堪停下脚步，在他面前站了四名中央舰队士兵，全都面无表情，其中一位上前一步：“夫人，Lucas副舰要求我们送您回去。”  
“可是我现在还不想回去。”  
士兵跟他做了一个请的姿势，他们身后，步用舰的舱门已经开启。Jungwoo咬牙切齿，“我现在联系他。”  
“副舰与舰长现在在参与战时秘密会议，您接入不了通讯。”  
Jungwoo感到一阵深深的无力感，他不再做任何无用的抗争，一句话不说，轻轻点了头，被他们带走了。在离开202舰的路上，他偏着脑袋倚在舰窗上，看着巨大的202舰，被保护的像片乐土一样的202舰，这些人知道就在同时间，残酷无情的战争正在毁灭人，但依然生机勃勃地生活，他的丈夫正在保护的就是这群人，幸运的人，也许……就是保护？但这不是应得的，也不是义务的，所有人都知道。Jungwoo收回目光，越来越远，他想起了在特伊斯尚未到达的圣地，美的好像幻觉中似的遥远雪山，他曾经在那真实的雪地里走过，真实的风，真实的土地。其实他应该的去的地方是那里。  
家里Lucas自然不在，回去也光他一个人空荡荡的，Jungwoo老老实实地洗漱完上床睡觉，不，其实是上床躺着等Lucas回来。他并非真的想找Lucas吵架，只是单纯地想等这个家的另一个人回来，他总觉得自己睡过去之后Lucas再回来，早上再那么早走，根本好像从来没回来过。但是只是这样，他也没有等到。  
凌晨两点多，Jungwoo穿着睡衣跑出去，愤怒地质问守卫在舰上的士兵，他问了很多遍家庭管家，每次都告诉他还在会议中，他试图联系也联系不上，但是怎么可能一直到现在！“告诉我他在哪里？！”  
“对不起，我无权告知。”  
“我是他的妻子！”Jungwoo气得跺脚。  
“夫人，副舰要求您……”  
“我不要他要求！什么会议要开到现在？他还回不回来了？跟艾萨克有什么好谈的！上战场的人又不是他……无耻，真是无耻！”  
士兵眼看他情绪几近崩溃，难以安抚，再说下去也是无谓的努力，他闭上嘴，收回了自己目光，不打算回答Jungwoo的问题。  
Jungwoo冷笑了一声，目光从他脸上扫过去，从其他驻守在舰上的士兵脸上扫过去，他攥着拳，微微发抖，一言不发地快步走了回去。  
士兵在心里松了一口气。  
他想Lucas副舰今晚恐怕是不会再回来，幸好这个布莱希勒人知道知难而退，不然恐怕这一晚要非常难过。  
他很快发现自己有多么愚蠢。在那个布莱希勒人跑回居住区之后不到十分钟，家庭管家开启了二级警报，并自动向距此舰距离较近的医疗处发送了紧急求助，在黑暗中刺目的红光和尖锐的鸣声让守在舰上的所有人面面相觑，他紧急申请了临时权限冲进居住区，迎面就是直倒在地上的Jungwoo Kim，他的后背、双手、地面以及身后的床上全部一片血腥，衣服被血染红，那把小巧的匕首静静地躺在一旁，刀身上凝结着鲜红的血珠。这个布莱希勒人痛苦地倒在自己的鲜血上，发梢沾上了更为深红的颜色。  
Jungwoo是这样想的，他回来坐在床边，很快翻出自己那把匕首，Lucas那天突然还给了他——他以前真是错怪了自己的丈夫，而且这把刀实在是华而不实，说是用来保护自己，一直没见过血。Jungwoo拿起他失而复得的刀，伸到颈后，试探着刺下去，他想自己动手把腺体挖出来，但下去第一刀就疼得厉害，接下来都没了力气，他挖不好，又疼，弄了一手血。血越来越多，他担心弄脏了床，起身想从床边离开，走了两步就站不住，倒了下去。他看着那把匕首摔了出去，庆幸自己第一刀刺得还算准，即使后面操作不太好，也算是能破坏掉自己的腺体。他知道有人冲进来，他被抬起来，小心地放到床上，真是让他之前白费功夫，洁白的床上全是血，就像当初Lucas在他面前被布莱希勒战舰击中，倒在雪地里一样，也流了好多的血。  
有人先给他做了简易的治疗，Jungwoo的意识时而混沌时而清醒，疼痛快让他麻木了，他没有彻底昏迷过去，想了很多乱七八糟的事情，比如他跟Lucas谁流的血更多，比如小美人没用双腿行走是不是有这么疼，再比如他们如果恨的能逃走该去哪里呢……他隐约地感到一个飞快逼近的身影，他努力地缓缓侧过脑袋，转动眼珠。  
Lucas无比愤怒，上来立刻给了Jungwoo一耳光，他失控地怒吼道：“我说了同意，我说了'好'！——你为什么不听！”


	7. C17

他说：“好疼啊……”  
被打了以后，Jungwoo侧着脑袋微弱地说，脸上挂着笑容。他努力使自己身体回正，后颈伤口处的快速止血修复装置锁在皮肤上，反而十分牢固，他已经感觉不到那部位到底情况如何，因为他既看不到，又碰不到，也感觉不到。丈夫扇了他一耳光都没什么感觉，他知道嘴角流血，但依旧没什么感觉。  
他说：“Lucas，你回来了？”  
……但是这位小美人鱼却去救了一个人类，还爱上了他，爱上一个人类王国未来的领袖，为了变成人类，它与邪恶力量做了交换，以声音换来人类的双腿，但却会像走在刀刃上一样疼痛。爱情的力量真的有如此伟大吗？可以放弃自己的过去，可以勇敢地朝向看不清前方的未来，连身体毁灭都在所不惜吗？——不，爱情也能让信念毁灭。  
他说：“如果能代替的话，一只眼睛我也可以，能有多疼，我已经不怕……”  
Lucas半天才冷静下来，他盯着Jungwoo的眼睛，慢慢地说：“这段时间就去医疗舰吧，反正你不是早就不想住在这里了吗?也许换个环境对你会有帮助。而且，你最好为今晚的所作所为想一个合理的解释。”  
当时Jungwoo就想解释，还想问问Lucas有没有听说过特伊斯的这个故事，奥，讲师那天说的是“童话故事”，意思是讲给孩童听的，都一样。不幸的是，他的伤比他想象得要重，Lucas的一耳光也比他想象得更用力，两项叠加导致他陷入昏迷。  
尽管他的鲁莽造成了一场说大不大说小不小的混乱，但以后回望时则更像一个契机，等同于一种夸张的说法：一只蝴蝶翅膀的翻动，引起大洋彼岸的风暴。蕴藏在其中的缓缓转动的齿轮并未被大多数人发现，少数人察觉到了，因此承受着痛苦。一切还是混乱但有序地进行下去，像被设定好的定时发生器，或者是一台话剧，情节总是有条不紊地进行，开始，发展，高潮，结束。第二天，202舰被几枚穿透性极强的光弹击中，居民舰顶部由可重组复合材料制造的舱板被炸出几个巨大的窟窿，突袭让手无寸铁的平民们措手不及。死亡人数在之后的统计中被确认为八万零七十四人，伤者超二十万，半数以上由于后续舰顶修复的不及时导致。这次针对平民的袭击造成了巨大的恐慌，光弹爆炸产生的辐射范围波及几乎接近三分之二个202舰。自此，中央舰队民众对于本次战争的舆论导向产生了急转弯式的转变。  
尽管袭击发生之后，舰长艾萨克立刻发布了全舰紧急公告，声称此次袭击是一次彻头彻尾的阴谋，他所发动的战争是正义的，是伟大的，而布莱希勒将为自己的愚蠢得到前所未有的报复，并付出最惨痛的代价。所有暗中搞鬼的人都会得到全世界人民的谴责和惩罚。他此刻负隅顽抗的发言尽显傲慢，——中央舰队历来的传统，科学家们终有一天会在这里的人们基因中找到相关依据。然而一切已于事无补。  
战争仍在继续，但已招致非议，再诱惑人心的言论在危及个体利益时也要遭到真正的质疑，不过初期只在无姓群体的几次暴乱中露出了端倪，因此并不引人注目。但是这种子既然已经埋下，就不会轻易死去，早晚要长大，有时则非常迅速。  
Jungwoo来到医疗舰之后确实反思了许多，不过他并不后悔当日自己的举动，他们两个人总有一个要这么做，而且他那么坚决，Lucas也应该明白，自己绝非空口妄言。第一医疗舰的单独疗养间环境优异，设备齐全，这是在他跟随丈夫来探望席尔瓦时就了解到的，只不过现在Jungwoo是自己刻意避开那些新闻，这无疑是一种虚伪的表现，他说服自己有种种缘由，甚至可以将罪责推到艾萨克头上，实际上Jungwoo根本没见过多少死亡。  
他遭受心灵上的折磨，又时刻客观地明白自己这种煎熬是不折不扣的伪善。有一个夜晚，Jungwoo醒来，他发现Lucas半跪在他的床前，无声地看着他，而且已经看了很久。Lucas发现Jungwoo醒来，对他说：“别去想，Jungwoo——一秒都不要想。”  
Jungwoo默默地看着他，他想起白天时看到的爱玛的身影，近日她时常出入疗养院，到访对象为席尔瓦。Jungwoo知道她现在已经在为席尔瓦工作，或者说，再次为席尔瓦工作。思绪收回来，他看着Lucas的脸，疲惫但依旧英俊的脸，乌黑头发间一根突兀刺眼的白发，在黑暗中注视着自己的双眼，淡淡地抿着的嘴唇，他还是开口说：“我们没有一起去过202舰呢……”这句话说到后半部分他就已经无声了。  
他们两个心知肚明，这件事不能多言，因为之前要是说死掉一个卡利将军——这么说吧，只要心中还有罪恶感，这已经是无耻的背叛。Lucas站起来，四下随意看了两眼，Jungwoo说：“你要上来睡一会吗？”  
Lucas摇了摇头，随后离开。离开之前他曾经弯下腰，Jungwoo亲吻了他的脸颊和眼睛。  
这次袭击对202舰造成了多严重的后果，就为席尔瓦带来了多巨大的好处。媒体们争先恐后地仿佛重新找回了他们前副舰长的记忆，夸赞着怀念着有关和平演变的种种优点，“叶利茨——真正的伟大之人，星系的火炬手”，新闻报道用最醒目的字体将这句话作为标题，并且详尽地报道叶利茨的一切，他的理念，他的两个儿子，他如何慈爱用心良苦地培养了现在的副舰长，如何饱含冤屈地死于令人痛恨的政治迫害，他米粒大小的事迹都被放大无数倍，赢得广大中央舰队民众真诚而无知的泪水。曾经有人说过：“胜利依靠群众的力量，然而他们是盲目的。”因此看见齿轮的人必要遭受痛苦，这件事没有改变。人人都说，应该为他平反。  
当然，不得不提到的是，即使在几乎全民自发怀念叶利茨的同时，八卦新闻依然顽强地存活，“Lucas副舰的头生子或于近日降生？据悉其与爱人近日已分居”，尽管这篇报道的吸引力与战前相比，已大大减弱。  
从无姓群体声势一次比一次更加要浩大的暴乱，到各居民舰民众自发组织的抗议游行，艾萨克并非浑然不觉，但确实束手无策。如果说这一路他有什么失误的话，那必然是对Lucas在他面前展现出来的那傻瓜一般的深情迷惑了他，不，恐怕还要加上前前后后的所作所为，也许那些是真的，也许一直是假的，但重要的不是真假，而是现在并不属于他的军队，这才是唯一重要的。没有它，一切都是空谈。  
在Jungwoo迎着夕阳描画Lucas眼睛的那个下午，自发组织的抗议群体手持武器，目的性极强地冲进艾萨克舰长的办公地点，如入无人之境。他们效率奇高，没有丝毫延误地闯进他个人的办公室。这位舰长与Lucas不同，对特伊斯的地位相当看重，他曾经一年之内亲自前往特伊斯圣地超过八次，创下纪录。而抗议群体闯进他的办公室后，还发现在他办公桌身后的墙上，刻有特伊斯历史上曾建立无与伦比帝国的皇帝的话：“上帝赐我以王冠，谁要碰它，谁就倒霉”。在艾萨克被控制住之后，这堵墙立刻被溶解了。  
Jungwoo正在凭借回忆画，由于他不知道自己将来会看不到哪一只，便努力地回想它们的不同，跟Lucas结婚后的第一天早上他就无比仔细地看过这个人的五官，可是那时他闭着眼睛，睫毛合着像羽毛。他躲在花丛里，透过层层叠叠的紫鸢尾花看到Lucas时隐时现的脸，垂着眼，和当初在雪地里跟在他身后犹豫着说话一样的模样，为他流泪了的眼睛。  
医护走进来，为他仍在做这种毫无意义的事情感到惊讶，她问道：“你在画我们的星系吗？”  
“不，这是眼睛——为什么这么说？”  
“奥……那不怪我，我们存在的星系看起来就像一只眼睛，但是他们同样美丽。”  
这位温柔的医护告诉他：“今天是中央舰队，不，也许是整个星系历史上意义重大的一天，所以我想你也应该一起见证。”Jungwoo遵从了她的建议。随后，她对屏幕里坐在轮椅上发表演讲的席尔瓦表示了真诚的遗憾，“如果我们拯救得更及时，也许他现在能站着说话。”Jungwoo说：“是啊。”他只是不经意地应声，随后却整颗心都揪了起来。  
席尔瓦表达了休战的意愿，这不言而喻是每一个人的真切愿望，但对Jungwoo来说却不仅如此，他直到席尔瓦讲出下面这段话时才发现自己已经紧张地咬破了嘴唇。  
“战争对每个人来说都是不幸的，”席尔瓦说，“无论是对遭受战火还是遭受蒙骗的人来说都是如此。在失去双腿之后，我以为自己失去了一切。力量，爱，希望……后来我逐渐明白这些东西没有人能夺走，能够被他人夺走的只有生命——我不得不强忍心中的悲痛来告诉诸位这一惨痛事实：我们的副舰长，无姓之人的楷模，中央舰队最年轻的中将，Lucas，已在战争中丧命。他是艾萨克政权下无谓的牺牲者！而我们必须永远记住，才能坚强地走向美好的前途。我代表……”  
“天哪……”Jungwoo身边的医护不由自主地感叹道，她小心地看了一眼身边人，却意外地发现对方只有紧张的神情，并不悲伤。  
可以说，席尔瓦是个真正的好人，他没有下令杀死艾萨克，而是把他投进了监狱，在不久之后还亲自去探望过一次，整个过程全部实时公开。至于艾萨克后来是如何死在狱中的，则无人知晓。演讲发表完毕之后，医护对Jungwoo说：“为什么你不伤心？”“他没死。”Jungwoo回答道。  
医护不再问他，离开了。Jungwoo依旧坐到他的桌前，等待，还有害怕。到了晚上的时候，疗养间的窗外看到的是安静的星空，他渐渐没那么害怕了。Jungwoo身体恢复得很好，腺体摘除是在他昏迷时做的，所以他什么都感觉不到。爱玛走进来，没有敲他的门，她说：“Lucas回来了，马上要进行手术。”  
Lucas无声无息地躺着不动，他双目失明，瞳孔发白，身上还有其他的伤，但意识非常清醒。Jungwoo看到第一眼时头脑发晕，但他很快使自己镇定下来，拉住丈夫的手，对方安慰道：“没事，从前也有过。”  
“嗯。”Jungwoo说，从前的害怕烟消云散。  
“你想到我们该去哪里了吗？”  
“特伊斯。”  
Jungwoo说完，去看Lucas的脸，果不其然没有什么反应。但奇怪的是，说这句话的时候，他心里也没有什么触动。


	8. 番外 献给阿历克赛

“行行好，先生，行行好。”我不厌其烦地叫嚷着，手里到处举着那台廉价付款机，被一双双成年人野蛮的大手从台阶上粗鲁地推下去。  
今日收成甚少，已经到傍晚，我却连基本吃饭的小钱都没有讨到，为了赶在严寒之前买上防寒服，看来我不得不再一次钻进镇外靠山的那个矮小神庙里过夜，那个地方除了有点遮盖作用以外，连镇上脏兮兮的公共厕所都不如。没错，我大可以只求温饱去买些廉价的营养饼干，但要是非那样不可，我还是宁愿饿着肚子。  
在窝在乌莫耶娃老太婆的零售铺最下一层台阶上苦思冥想时，我第一次见到了他们。有一艘租赁费用极其昂贵的步用舰缓慢地在小镇外停下，两个人从开启的舱门走下来。诸位读者，不瞒你们说，那会儿我的小脑袋瓜里只有一个念头：有钱人来了！雪山脚下气温一直很低，每个人都有那么一两套防寒服备用，而我当日见到的这两位，那艘在我眼中金光闪闪的步用舰，缓慢地行驶在他们身后，他们裹在长到脚踝但华而不实的人造皮草之中，并排着向我所在的小镇走来。在今天的世界已经没有真正的皮草，人造皮草也并不多见。  
我抖擞着衣服上的雪，眼睛紧紧盯着那两个逐渐走近的身影，想到镇上那个空置了许久的一栋房子于近日出售的消息，镇上有头有脸的人物们为这个神秘买主好一顿猜测，最后也没有任何结果，如今答案恐怕就在眼前。  
本能提醒我不能错过这个机会，他们刚迈进小镇，我就小心而谨慎地迎了上去。两位先生并排行走，年龄同样都很年轻，看样子是新组建的家庭，其中稍高一些的那位，左眼上戴了一只眼罩，另一位紧紧揽着他的胳膊。他们在我冲过去的时候就注意到我了，眼神比镇上那些人要和善许多，有可能是因为初来乍到的缘故。  
我不由地紧张起来，“行行好，两位先生，”我咳了一下，显得十分虚弱，“天很冷，没有饭吃。”说着犹豫地举起自己的付款机，做好了被拒绝的准备。  
“你要多少？”戴眼罩的男人问我，另外那位不说话，静静看向我。  
“……两个点，先生，这里最便宜的一顿套餐要两个点，行行好。”我说，但没说除了套餐外可以只买最便宜的面包，只需要半个点，尽管很噎人，但是我早备好了融化的雪水来饮用，有轻微污染，并不碍事。  
戴眼罩的男人伸出手指，给了我两个点，他们准备离开。  
“好人有好报！”我喊道，同时斟酌着又问了一句：“您叫什么名字？这份恩情我感激不尽。”  
戴眼罩的男人没有回答，他旁边的人却开口问道：“你叫什么名字？”我这时才真正地看清他的脸，很苍白的一张脸，在人造皮草制成的兜帽下隐约露出几绺红色的发丝，有一副很柔情的游弋般的眼尾。他声音不大，而且语气温柔。  
“阿历克赛。”我老实地回答道。他轻轻点点头，戴眼罩的男人愣了一下，看了我一眼，伸手搂住身旁人的肩膀，低下头对他轻声说了句什么，没有再理会我，继续往前走去，没告诉我他的名字。  
我如痴如醉地望着那艘步用舰从我面前经过，连手里的付款机都忘了放下。在镇上我几乎没怎么见过这种步用舰，唯一有印象的一次，是中央舰队不堪间谍活动的频繁，对特伊斯的一次全面大巡察期间，城市里派来的巡察队伍，那位总巡察官就远远地坐在这样的步用舰中，肥胖的身躯让他下舰成为了一件无比困难的事情。那时我还没进行过一次小镇外的旅行。  
在步用舰随着他们逐渐行驶远后，我也跟着他们走了几步，然后停下。我认为自己没有多费口舌就轻易获得了两个点，应该心满意足，但那一刻心中却有着很强烈的迷茫，也许是他们带给我的。  
没有第一时间得到他们的名字成为了我的心结，这是由于对新事物的一种独占心理，我不想失去这种优越感，固执地认为：他们来到这个小镇第一个见到的人是我，那我就一定会跟他们在以后有更多的关联。这种关联会随着时间渐深，尽管现在只是我单方面讨钱。为了留下一个好印象，也为了“讨钱”这个行为的可持续发展，我没有日夜追着他们跑，而是在他们逐渐忘记时露一把脸加深印象，再说，他们也并不经常出门。  
那栋大房子的神秘买主确实是他们，然而令镇上原先那些猜测的人失望的是，他们两个来到这里似乎并非要融入这个小镇，而是铁了心打算过一种不与其他人交流的隐士生活。奇怪，但也没有那么奇怪。  
冬天到来之前，我终于靠攒下的钱不负己望地买上了一件最便宜的防寒服，其中绝大一部分都要靠他们中那个戴眼罩的男人慷慨解囊，据我所知，他们两个对我都是有一点好感的，尽管我并不知道这源头在哪里，也许是因为我格外懂得分寸。每次我去向他们讨钱，都会说一个适当的数字，从来不会因为他们不拒绝而狮子大开口，这是其中之一，另外一个原因是因为我的名字，这是后来Lucas，就是那个戴眼罩的男人告诉我的。  
阿历克赛，我并不懂这个名字有什么讨人喜欢的含义。小镇到了冬天，冷得不是一点半点，天上一刻不肯停歇地下雪，积雪至少有十二厘米厚，保守估计。在雪地里我穿着防寒服简直寸步难行！恶劣的天气让大家都只想乖乖呆在家里，没有多少人出门供我讨钱维持基本生计，因此我不得不省吃俭用，晚上去神庙睡觉。幸好，现在有了防寒服，在哪儿我都能睡个好觉。  
通常，睡觉时我的耳边都是呼呼的风声，时间一长我也像沉睡在摇篮曲中一样沉睡在它们之中。有一天晚上，我第一次蜷缩在神庙里头，透过神庙粗糙的窗孔，看到了他们在深夜外出。  
他们形影不离地并排着走，似乎在说话，风声不大，隐隐传过来一些。没有人在大半夜出来散步，除了他们。而且他们是沿着山脚，漫无目的的，似乎只是为了说说话。夜空让雪地发蓝，从窗孔里我望着他们越走越远，其中一颗红色的脑袋时不时垂下去，给我一种世界上只有这两个人的感觉，可能他们也是为了这种感觉才这么晚出来散步的吧。我没有等到他们回来，因为太困了。第二天我醒过来，一时不确定昨晚是做梦还是真实发生过，急忙跑到山脚去看，他们的足迹被新下的雪覆盖了很厚一层，但还是能看得见足迹，是真的。我回想起来，觉得他们很像偷渡来瞻仰圣地的布莱希勒人，我曾经靠逮住他们那些人问政府讨赏，后来新舰长停战之后取消了禁令，我也葬送了财路。

在镇上，我没有混得很开，讨钱主要靠机灵和腿快。这里的头儿是个十六岁的少年，之前我入过他的伙，但是受不了他老打我，就逃出来做散户。他虽然年纪不算太大，但是心狠手辣，脸上那一道从一边太阳穴出发，爬过崎岖的鼻梁，最后不甘停在另半张脸嘴角的刀疤就是他割据地盘的象征。我从他那里逃出来之后一直注意躲着他，生怕被报复。然而买上防寒服之后，也许是温暖麻痹了我的大脑，总之，我被他逮住了，他把我揍个半死，然后告诉我以后见到我一次揍我一次。  
他没有抢走我的防寒服，因为体型差异不合适，但也没对我仁慈，把我的防寒服划破了。我去问过乌莫耶娃那个刻薄的老太婆怎么修补，她料到我没有修防寒服的那个钱，手一挥就把我赶了出来。我确实没有。  
于是，我只好坦然地青着眼，一瘸一拐地跟其他散户在台阶边的角落里打牌，打着打着就忘了肚子饿，但冷气从防寒服被划开的口子里往里钻，冻得我四肢僵硬，手指难以弯曲，简直握不住手里的牌。我正气愤呢，突然听到有人叫我的名字：“阿历克赛，阿历克赛！”是那个红发男人。  
我知道自己看起来有些惨不忍睹，于是讪讪地嘟囔了一声，抬头飞快地瞥了声音来源一眼，又低下头。其实我不想被他们看到自己这么落魄，还在打牌。可是他们真是形影不离，我没见到这两个人分开过一次。  
红发男人走过来，走到我眼前，我不能再装没看到他没听到他叫我。他说，“阿历克赛，可以邀请你跟我们一起共进晚餐吗？”他手里拎着刚买来的镇上特产的甜葡萄汁。  
我冻得说不出话，但是心情激动，一下子把手里的牌都抖光了，红发男人笑着摸了摸我的脸蛋，他的手很温暖，我之后知道了他的名字是Jungwoo。我永远也不会告诉他，被他摸了摸脸，我整个人一整天都轻飘飘的。Jungwoo牵着我的手原路返回，我轻飘飘的、一瘸一拐地跟着他，心中只有突如其来的幸福。那个在原地等候的戴眼罩的男人，也就是Lucas，他轻轻吻了Jungwoo的嘴唇，然后弯下腰问我：“阿历克赛，我来抱着你，好吗？”  
说实话，要被人抱着还是让我很不好意思的，但我的腿受了伤，又这么飘飘然，恐怕跟不上他们，理智让我点了点头。Lucas弯下腰来，把我抱起来，温暖的大手轻轻托住我的身体，然后一起朝他们家走去。路上，他们问：“阿历克赛，你多大了？”  
我说：“十岁了。”他们都惊讶地说：“阿历克赛，你太小了，我们都以为你顶多七八岁。”  
我很瘦弱。

这一天是令我记忆深刻的一天，这一顿晚餐是令我记忆深刻的晚餐。Jungwoo总是友好地、不厌其烦地问我还想吃什么，而我毫不客气，吃了很多，也喝了很多，吃掉了一整份蒸银鳕鱼，很大盘的白松露烩饭，以及有甜玉米粒的土豆泥，觉得连水都比别处甘甜美味，后来我记起来，那不是水，是甜葡萄汁，难道那里面掺了让人发晕的酒精吗？吃饱喝足之后，我忽然意识到自己应该为之前在大街上的落魄相作些解释，我抬起头，拿起餐巾擦干净嘴角，看向他们，却不由自主、无法控制地打了一个哈欠。  
隐约地，我听到他们似乎对我说了话，Jungwoo自己起身端来了什么，他体贴地放到我面前，我认出来，是特伊斯曾经有的一种细瓷茶杯，细腻的白色，没有把，样式精致，茶水在冒着热气，能闻到很清淡的香气。这一定是很好的茶，可惜我无福享受，我脑袋往后一仰，眼皮耷拉下来。他们家里可真暖和，我就像冬眠一样睡过去啦。  
在这里，我不得不为自己作辩解，关于我一声招呼不打就直接睡过去这件事，其实真的并非有意为之。我要说明的是，实际上那晚我没有睡多久，很早我便清醒过来，我转转脑袋，看着脑袋下雪白的枕头和身上雪白的被子，回忆起昨晚的事情，生出了几分不舍之情，因此，当时我是极其不想清醒过来的，这点要承认。  
也是由于这种不舍，我非但没有起床，还不断地从心理上逼迫自己真的睡过去，没有奏效。最后我从床上爬下来，不过仍然没有出去，我轻手轻脚地走到房门处，把耳朵贴在房门上，希望能听到外面的声音，但什么都听不见，只好开门出去。他们二人交谈的声音从窗外传进来，我走到窗边，往外望去，竟然已经是很晴朗的午后——我敢发誓外面的天气绝对不是这样，他们一定打开了家庭气候调节系统。我听说过，但从没见过，只知道它很费钱，但是这效果简直不要太逼真，太阳照在脸上暖洋洋的，时不时有干爽的微风拂过。他们两人就在外面的草地上，依偎着坐在同一张椅子上，Lucas阂着眼，Jungwoo手里拿着一本书，一边用手指在书页上划过，一边慢声地读给Lucas听。  
实话说，我听不懂Jungwoo都在读了些什么，但是思绪也逐渐跟着他的声音神游，回过神来后，发现他们正在接吻。我脸一红，急急忙忙地躲开目光，想了一下，慌乱地从窗边跑开，然后摔了个四脚朝天。至今我没有找到那个绊倒我的东西。  
暂且不提这比起在大街上打牌还要令我更加颜面尽失，我实在为了打断他们两个亲热感到十分羞愧，当他们赶到我面前把我扶起来后，我以一张额头还在往下流血的脸装作男子汉似的逞强道：“没事，我没事……”  
Jungwoo紧紧抓住我的手，小心翼翼地为我擦净脸上的血，他离我很近，嘴唇很红，让我注意力无法集中，好比在拥挤的房间无处下脚一样，好吧，他的锁骨上还被咬了一口，我知道这是身后那个男人干的好事，他正在对Jungwoo说：“医生十分钟左右就过来。”Jungwoo“嗯”了一声，然后扶我到客厅坐下。  
Jungwoo问我饿吗，我说很饿，他说早上他们两人都不知道该不该叫醒我，最后选择了不叫，感到很抱歉。我羞愧难当，说不出实话。医生来得很快，这只是件小伤，没什么大不了，不过我第一次看医生竟然是因为这个，想想就觉得不可思议。处理妥当我的伤口后，Jungwoo看了一眼Lucas，而后者没作任何反应。Jungwoo对我说：“阿历克赛，这个冬天你留在这里好吗？外面天气那么冷，而且你还受了伤。”  
当时，我已经被安置在床上，吃了一点东西，手里攥着一根长长的软糖举着往嘴里塞，听到这句话，我首先看了一眼站在一边的Lucas，对上了他注视着我的目光，然后又看向半蹲在我床边的Jungwoo，咀嚼的动作慢慢停下来，举起的手也放下来。各位，不瞒你们说，我哭了，千万别笑话我，我今年十岁，长得还比同龄人小。

受伤真幸福！那些情形说起来就像做梦一样，想起一次，就仿佛在棉花上行走了一次。每天晚上，Jungwoo都会到我的房间来陪我说话，他给我讲了童话故事，主角是一种红头发鱼尾巴的生物，他的故事讲得非常好，非常有趣，而且尽量回答我所有的提问。  
“那是有多红的头发？和你一样吗？”  
“像火一样红。”  
我没有睡意时很舍不得他走，但是Lucas总是会敲门提醒我们，他拉着Jungwoo离开，对我说：“晚安，阿历克赛。”那个冬天，这句话我听了很多个夜晚。当然，我也听到过他们谈论我的事情。  
现在要说的事情无疑是对我的巨大考验，我清楚自己无法完整复述下来，但我会尽我所能，因为不管是其他人还是我来谈论我的故事，都会让人感到非常艰难。我第一次听到他们说，是在一个我们已经互道晚安的夜晚，我睡不着，很随便地走出来，散漫地转悠。我要提前说一句，在这之前，他们已经对我做过自我介绍，说他们曾经在居民舰做生意，战争结束后决定到这里来生活，然后隐晦地提了一下，因为那次众所周知的袭击Jungwoo不能再生育。我想他们觉得我也许听不懂，但我听懂了，我甚至想安慰他们：没错，那次袭击伤害了很多人，我就失去了父母。有时候我想是不是我的错，如果我没那么强烈要求要去旅行的话。  
他们谈起了我，在那之前是一些我听不懂的话，提到了“布莱希勒”、“家乡”、“《南国玫瑰》”以及“孩子”这样的词语，然后顺其自然地，由最后一个说到了我身上。我不会一句句去回想，我只提自己印象深刻的部分，他们提到了我的名字阿历克赛，提到我那天躺在床上流的眼泪，提到他们初到这个小镇时见到我时的情形，提到我喝葡萄汁喝得像是醉了一样脸蛋通红，还有这附近城镇有无数神庙却没有孤儿院诸如此类的话，后来他们很安静，互相都不说话。  
这样的对话我不知道一共在他们之间发生过多少次。我的心乱如麻，这不是因为春天到来的缘故，但与春天到来也有一定关系。因为我额头的伤好的时间已经足够我再摔破两次，天气不再有那么冷，至少不再需要防寒服，我没有再在这里待下去的理由，那是无赖的行径。真的——我为要说这句话心烦意乱，几乎伤心欲绝。  
“两位先生，”我慎重地开口，放下手中的食物，“我很感谢……”  
坐在对面的Jungwoo立刻捂住脸，语气里有种难以形容的伤感：“天哪，阿历克赛……”他这样我简直不知道怎么继续说下去。  
Lucas瞥了一眼Jungwoo，缓慢地开口对我说道：“阿历克赛，你是个很好的孩子，我们都很后悔没能早点邀请你来，我想说，因为你我们真的很幸福，你给予了我们很多，而我们相处的也很融洽，不是吗？”Lucas难得会说这么多话，我有一瞬间怀疑自己从他的话语里听到了紧张这种情绪，“阿历克赛，我们很想，也希望能继续照顾你，也许我们能组成一个很好的家庭。”  
我喉咙干涩，不得已咽了口唾沫，“什么？”  
“如果你不介意的话，”Lucas说，他的声音奇异地给我安全感，“留在这个家里，和我们一起生活，好吗？”  
我花了好半天才弄明白他的意思，因为我当时的大脑近乎停滞。我低头想把刚才不小心放在桌面的半块面包放进盘子，手却直接把它抖下了餐桌，跟随它一起去的还有我的餐叉。Jungwoo似乎很不好意思地侧着脸不敢看我，他的双手已经放下，现在正紧张地攥在一起。Lucas看着我，而我却不敢看他，我盯着餐桌桌布的花纹和我弄出来的面包碎屑，我想起自己无数次被那些个体面的先生们从门外的台阶上撵下来，他们使的劲儿可真是够大的。战争结束之后，我还是第一次被评价是个好孩子呢。  
我眼睛放亮，迟钝地想到这句话的含义，忍不住兴奋地问道：“我又能有爸爸妈妈了吗？”  
Jungwoo侧过身，靠在Lucas肩上，他没有说话，但是我看到他哭了，Lucas抱住他。

Lucas给我看过他的眼睛。抱歉，在那个我坐在乌莫耶娃零售铺台阶上苦思冥想的傍晚，我没想过有一天伸出手给了我两个点的那个戴眼罩的男人，会成为我的爸爸。事实上，他对我很好，从来没有见过他生气，尽管妈妈说他也生过气。只是我从来没见过他摘下眼罩的样子，我把手圈在他的脖子上，告诉他，我想看看他另一只眼睛。  
“你不害怕吗？”  
“很可怕？”  
他想了一下，笑着说：“好像也没有那么可怕。”他把眼罩摘下来，我看到了他另一只眼睛，瞳孔的颜色跟另一只不同，是发浅的灰色，像一种我在商铺里见过出售的琉璃灰石。我感觉它在温顺地看着我。  
我问，“妈妈知道吗？他害不害怕？”  
爸爸说：“他见过我两只眼睛都这样的模样。”  
我没有问更多，因为当时看到他的那只眼睛，我虽然没有害怕，但非常难过。我想象了一下妈妈看到他两只眼睛都失明的样子，就难过得说不出话。也就是在那时，我终于隐约地感受到是什么让我们在一起，只是我能体会得到，却不能解释清楚，也许是希望之类的虚无的东西，但就是这些虚无的东西把我们联系在了一起，还是连我自己都不能想象的牢固。  
我不知道故事该怎么结束，严格意义上来讲，这算不上一个故事，因为故事会结束，而我不会。好吧，看，妈妈生我的气了，上周，不，上上周他送了我一本很漂亮的日记本，我承诺要每天写日记，但到现在都没有做到。现在妈妈对着爸爸说了很多话，他平时不能说话多，但生气的时候就会着急地询问，现在就是这样，我想妈妈也不记得他自己在问什么，他拉住爸爸的袖角不放，摆着一张又冷又俏的脸，声音不大地问爸爸话。爸爸以前告诉我妈妈很容易没有安全感，没说原因。但我知道，妈妈是个布莱希勒人，只有我们。这个秘密没有人告诉我，这是我自己猜到的。  
爸爸看了我一眼。  
我大声说道：“对不起妈妈，我不是故意不想写的，我不知道该怎么写。”拿到日记本的第二天我就对着空白的页面发了呆，发现自己无从下笔，但我想这种私密的东西应该不好去问别人，因此它就那么一直空白着，妈妈关心时我也照实说。我问：“如果我只写今天，那过去的时间怎么办？”  
“你可以今天写完包括以前到今天的所有，然后从明天开始，就可以只写一天了，亲爱的。”  
“那从以前的什么时候开始呢？”  
“从你想开始的地方开始。”他告诉我。我突然看到了自己那台廉价的付款机，很久没有使用，但并没有被丢弃。我想到更远之前，发现那些记忆在战争的碎片中逐渐淡化，就像战争的痛苦也在逐渐淡化，但是空白的纸质书页还在等待着我去填满。既是为了过去，也是为了将来，更是为了现在。  
夜晚将至，我认为自己是时候收笔了。爸爸妈妈敲了门，跟我说晚安，他们本想离开，但我希望今晚他们留下来陪我，爸爸说“不”，妈妈说“好”。最后他们留下了，都吻了我。我现在为自己的日记结尾，我用了一种讲故事的风格，只是因为我想把这些事情倾诉给别人，就算是不存在的也没关系，因为这记忆终究还是属于我自己的。  
献给阿历克赛，也就是说，我要献给我自己，我们每个人都应该为自己做点什么，只有这样，才能知道该为别人做点什么。


End file.
